


El Guerrero Dragón. Temporada 1

by TrCh1



Series: El Guerrero Dragón [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Marvel, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrCh1/pseuds/TrCh1
Summary: México es un país lleno de peligros. Los supervillanos, los terroristas, los narcotraficantes y otras amenazas comúnes son el pan de cada día. En un país donde se ha sembrado el caos y su gobierno es ineficaz, alguien debe levantarse para pelear por el bien y la seguridad de las personas. En un mundo donde los superhéroes surgen cada día, leyendas como Batman y Iron Man son reconocidas y cada mes hay una nueva amenaza de destrucción global, un héroe antiguo deberá resurgir para pelear por aquellos indefensos de un país tan olvidado como México. Ese héroe sera Leonardo, el Guerrero Dragón quien, con ayuda de sus amigos y otros superhéroes de todo el mundo, logrará salvar no solo a México, sino al mundo entero.
Series: El Guerrero Dragón [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718701





	1. El regreso de un héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va dedicada a todos mis compatriotas y, en general, alos fans de las caricaturas y comics que incluyo. Espero que esta obra sea de la altura que merecen.

El Guerrero Dragón  
Temporada 1  
Capítulo 1

El regreso de un héroe 

¿No les ha pasado que, alguna vez en su vida, han deseado ser algo más de lo que son? Eso me pasó a mí, hace relativamente poco. 

Yo solía ser un chico normal, eso sí me comparabas con la gente con la que me relacionaba. Si tomabas en cuenta mis padres son dragones y una de mis mejores amigas lo es también. Pero desde esa excursión, ¿quién pensaría que el destino me tendría preparado un gran futuro? No les contaré más de qué futuro hablo, eso lo irán viendo conforme lean, sino que ahora deseo hablar de cómo entré a este loco mundo de superhéroes. Yo soy Leonardo, el Guerrero Dragón, y esta es mi historia. 

\-------------------

Era un sábado por la mañana normal, el sol atravesaba la ventana del cuarto y pegaba directo a la cara de Leo. La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar, con su melodía cubriendo todo el cuarto. Inmediatamente Leo se levantó para apagarla, y comenzó a prepararse para el día. Él era un chico flaco, de tez media, altura media, ojos cafés y pelo lacio negro. Tras levantarse se bañó, se cambió y comenzó a guardar las cosas que ocuparía ese día en su mochila. Leo era estudiante de historia en la Universidad Autónoma de Querétaro, el mejor de su clase, y ese día iba de viaje con su grupo a la antigua ciudad de Teotihuacan. 

Justo con terminó de guardar sus cosas, el olor de la comida llegó al cuarto, seguida por la voz de un adulto. 

-¡Leo! ¡El desayuno está listo!  
-¡Ya voy papá!

Leo tomó su mochila y bajó con ella al comedor. Sobre la barra de la cocina estaban listos dos platos llenos de chilaquiles, una de las comidas que más le gustaban al chico. Pero en la cocina había algo que hubiera desmayado a cualquiera. Un dragón occidental rojo, con cabello café y ojos negros, musculoso estaba parado preparando café. Estaba parado como si fuera un humano. Sus escamas eran brillantes y relucientes, sus garras eran negras y no estaba vestido. Al oír a Leo llegar volteó con una sonrisa. 

-¡Buenos días! ¿Gustas café hijo? - preguntó el dragón con la cafetera en la pata.  
-Sí papá, gracias--contestó Leo mientras se sentaba. 

Leo era hijo de una larga línea de dragones, seres de mucho poder que han protegido a las criaturas mágicas del mundo por milenios todo a escondidas de la raza humana. El padre de Leo, Hendrick, fue uno de esos, pero desde la muerte de su esposa se retiró y ahora trabaja en cuestiones administrativas en el mundo mágico. Desde que la madre de Leo falleció, sufrió una maldición que lo mantiene convertido en dragón para siempre, sin poder cambiar a su forma humana. Por el otro lado, a Leo le pasa lo contrario. Él nunca desarrolló el gen que le permitiera transformarse en dragón, por lo que es un humano normal, aunque puede que uno de sus hijos sí sea un dragón. 

-¿Listo para tu viaje? - preguntó Hendrick mientras servía el café en tazas.  
-Sí, me la he estado pasando leyendo libros para ir informado. ¿Sabías que los teotihuacanos realizaron golpes de estado en varias ciudades mayas?  
-¿Apoco eso es cierto? - preguntó asombrado mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo.  
-Sí, es bastante interesante, si tan solo se supiera más de ellos.  
-Pues tú eres el historiador, tú puedes ser el que descubra lo que no se sabe.  
-Sí, eso sería genial. 

Tras un breve silencio, mientras los dos comían su desayuno, Hendrick volvió a hablar. 

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.  
-¿De qué hablas papá?  
-Siempre quisimos que tuvieras una vida normal y no verte obligado a pelear cada día contra villanos. Ahora estás en la universidad y tienes un futuro prometedor. Ella debe estar muy feliz de ti.  
-Papá, me dices eso todas las mañanas antes de irme a la escuela.  
-Lo sé, pero simplemente es la verdad.  
-Yo también soy feliz de ser alguien normal. 

Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Leo deseaba salvar gente como lo solía hacer su papá o su mamá. Él veía las noticias todos los días o escuchaba lo que le comentaba su papá. A diario criaturas mágicas eran asesinadas por organizaciones siniestras, supervillanos surgían por todo el mundo a diario y cada mes había una nueva amenaza de destrucción mundial. No es que todo estuviera perdido, habían miles de dragones por todo el mundo salvando las criaturas mágicas o nuevos superhéroes surgiendo cada día, pero Leo quería hacer su parte, dar su granito de arena, y hacer algo más útil que ser un simple ciudadano. Él quería detener a esos villanos y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. 

Mientras desayunaban seguían hablando. Hendrick comentó que hace poco un mago intentó robarle su oro a un duende pero un ahuizotl lo detuvo, y que el Clan de los Cazadores, un grupo de humanos que desean aniquilar a todas las criaturas mágicas, intentaron asesinar unos unicornios y quedarse con sus cuernos para venderlos, pero fueron derrotados por los dragones de la ciudad. Por otro lado, Leo le dijo a su padre lo que esperaba de ese viaje y qué iba a hacer exactamente. 

Los dos terminaron su desayuno. Leo tomó su mochila y se preparó para salir. Su padre se despidió de él para luego dejar que se fuera. Tras salir de su casa, Leo caminó al centro de la UAQ, donde el camión lo llevaría. Él vivía a unas escasas cuadras de la universidad, así que podía ir caminando, aunque no estudiaba ahí. Leo estudiaba en la Facultad de Filosofía, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. 

Tras caminar y llegar a la parada de autobuses de la escuela, se encontró con el resto de su salón, entre ellos a dos de sus amigos: Martín Chávez y Stacy Walker.

Martín era el más nuevo de sus amigos, conociéndolo desde que entró en la preparatoria. Conocía su secreto familiar de ser descendiente de dragones. En un inicio Hendrick se enfadó mucho de ello pero tras hablarlo con Leo, decidió no borrarle la memoria, aunque sigue desconfiando un poco. 

Por otro lado está Stacy Walker. Ella es originalmente británica como sus padres, más precisamente de Southampton. Su familia fue reubicada a Querétaro por el Consejo Dragón, el máximo organismo del mundo mágico y de los dragones. Todo esto por la creciente actividad de los Cazadores en la zona y brindar apoyo a Hendrick. Ella, al igual que sus padres, es una dragona. Cuando se transforma en dragona, sus escamas son blancas y tiene un estilo occidental. Su cabello es dorado y sus ojos azules, mientras que sus garras son grises. Mientras es humana es de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio igualmente, y es un poco más alta que Leo. Ellos son amigos desde que Leo se mudó a Querétaro y siempre tienen la posibilidad de hablar de las aventuras de Stacy, ya que ella pelea activamente contra las amenazas a las criaturas mágicas. 

Leo se acercó a sus amigos, quienes discutían sobre la tarea que les dejaron el día anterior. 

-Martín, te digo, que nos dejaran hacer un reporte de 100 páginas de la cultura teotihuacana para hoy fue un sueño tuyo.  
-¿Y por qué Eduardo sí lo trae? - respondió Martín señalando a uno de los del grupo.  
-Ya sabes que él siempre hace cosas de más - respondió Leo mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
-Leo, ¿puedes decirle a Martín que está alucinando? - comentó Stacy, mostrando su enfado.  
-Leo, tú siempre haces los trabajos, ¿puedes pasarme lo que hiciste?  
-Tranquilo, no hice nada, no había nada de tarea.  
-Espero que así sea, te puedo asegurar que sí nos dejaron eso. 

La maestra interrumpió la plática de los alumnos y les comentó que ya era hora de subir al camión, cosa que todos hicieron. El trío de amigos se sentaron en la parte trasera del camión, listos para iniciar su aventura. 

Inicia intro  
Termina intro

Teotihuacan, México 

Tras tres horas de viaje el grupo llegó a Teotihuacan. El grupo bajó del camión y recibieron indicaciones de la maestra. Podían ir al sitio de la zona arqueológica que deseas en, siempre y cuando llegaran a la base de la Pirámide del Sol a la hora indicada para irse. Los chicos se dividieron y cada quien fue a una zona distinta. Unos fueron a ver las pirámides, otros al museo del sitio y otros a los barrios. Pero Leo, sus amigos y otros compañeros fueron a la Ciudadela, una plaza al sur del sitio donde está la imponente pirámide a Quetzalcóatl. El grupo se acercó al sitio y comenzaron a ver el lugar, cada uno a explorar el lugar que quisieran. 

Leo se acercó a la pirámide y se asombraba al verla. Su padre le había contado historias desde niño de ese dios, quien al parecer sí existió y fue una clase de dragón, pero que desapareció tras la vergüenza que le hizo pasar su hermano Tezcatlipoca. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, pero se piensa que salió del planeta, quién sabe cómo. 

Tras caminar por la pirámide Leo se sorprendía cada vez más por el detalle que tenía. Las cabezas de la serpiente emplumada que se encontraban esculpidas en ella eran precisas. Era una pena que no pudiera verla en su mayor esplendor. Mientras caminaba le dio la vuelta a la pirámide, y no se fijó por dónde iba hasta que pisó un tramo del suelo que colapsó. Leo cayó varios metros debajo del suelo. 

Leo se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que tenía. Volteó hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que sí había caído bastantes metros. El chico sacó su celular para llamar a Stacy y que lo sacara de ahí, pero algo le llamó la atención. Parecía que cayó en un gran pasadizo que tenía una luz al fondo, así que guardó su teléfono y siguió explotando el pasillo en donde cayó. No supo por qué, pero había algo que lo llevaba por ese lugar. 

Él caminó por el pasillo y miró las paredes. Era pintura mural auténtica, un hallazgo increíble. No tenía que ser experto para poder saber de qué trataba. Parecía que narraba la historia de un soldado vestido como Quetzalcóatl, que luchaba por el pueblo teotihuacano. 

-¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó a sí mismo. 

En el último tramo de la pared mostraban al mismo guerrero enfrentándose a un ejército entero y derrotándolo. Eso no le pareció nada creíble a Leo, hasta que recordó que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial los estadounidenses crearon un supersoldado, el cual derrotó a toda un división de los nazis conocida como HYDRA. O incluso era magia

-Quizás los teotihuacanos conocían la fórmula del supersoldado antes que cualquiera. 

Al final del pasillo había una sala redonda y, en el centro de ella, había un objeto cilíndrico de piedra sobre el que había un objeto de oro. Al acercarse más, se percató que era un collar de oro, con la forma de Quetzalcóatl. Era un objeto hermoso. Leo quería llamar inmediatamente a alguien, ese era un tesoro nacional, pero algo le impidió que lo hiciera, y ese algo hizo que tomara el collar y se lo pusiera en el cuello. Al hacer esto, los ojos del collar brillaron y la piedra comenzó a bajar. Leo pensó que lo había arruinado todo y se activó una trampa, pero no era así. Una puerta de piedra se abrió, y tras ella había un traje hecho de cuero, exactamente igual al que usaba aquél guerrero misterioso de las pinturas. La misma fuerza que hizo que tomara el colla hizo que metiera el traje en su mochila. Sorprendentemente el traje entró sin problemas. 

Leo acababa de guardar el traje cuando una voz misteriosa se escuchó. 

-El nuevo Guerrero Dragón ha llegado. 

Leo volteó confundido a ver quién hablaba pero no encontró a nadie. Una vez que tomó su mochila de nuevo, otra voz familiar se escuchó por el lugar de donde vino. 

-¡Leo! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? 

Era Stacy. Ella bajó como dragona al lugar y voló hasta donde estaba Leo, y al llegar a su lado regresó a su forma humana. Ella volteó a ver el lugar donde estaban, para mirar a Leo y preguntar. 

-¿Qué es este lugar?  
-Es el descubrimiento del siglo. 

Y sí fue un gran día, al salir del lugar fueron inmediatamente a contactar al encargado del sitio y los arqueólogos. Se hizo todo un revuelo sobre el descubrimiento. Jamás los arqueólogos se percataron de la existencia de un túnel debajo del templo de Quetzalcóatl. Comenzaron las investigaciones del sitio y se recabó información valiosísima del sitio. Y todo gracias a un estudiante de historia de 18 años. Leo explicó todo lo que pasó, pero jamás mostró que se llevó un traje y un amuleto, no podía decirles que una voz misteriosa le dijo que se los llevara, no le creerían, así que lo mantuvo en secreto. 

Por la tarde el grupo regresó a Querétaro, con la maestra orgullosa del trabajo de Leonardo. El viaje fue tranquilo, menos por la parte en la que los compañeros de Leo le preguntaron mucho sobre lo que ocurrió. Nadie supo que se llevó algo, ni siquiera Stacy o Martín. Tampoco pensaba decírselo a su padre. 

\---------------------------------

Querétaro, México 

El lunes por la mañana Leo se preparó y fue a la escuela. El fin de semana no pasó nada interesante. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso del trabajo que hizo y Leo hizo su reporte mientras le comentaba todo a su padre. El domingo salió con otro de sus amigos, Bruno un chico normal que conoció al llegar a Querétaro en la escuela. A él fue el único a quien le comentó todo, incluso lo del traje y la voz. Al ser mejores amigos, era natural que le creyera. Incluso mostró interés en que le prestara el traje para verlo. Bruno le comentó si pensaba realizar su sueño de salvar gente con ese traje, a lo que Leo le contestó que no estaba seguro. Era una decisión que tenía que reflexionar. 

Después de salir de la escuela, Leo salió de su Facultad. El edificio de la escuela era hermoso. Había sido construido en el virreinato y había sido escuela desde su construcción. Tras salir de las clases, el chico caminó por las calles del centro hacia la parada de camiones, desde donde iría a su casa. En el camino se detuvo en una fuente a tomar un poco de agua y abrió su mochila. Aún dentro de ella estaba el traje y el collar. 

-¿Por qué me lleve eso? - se preguntó a sí mismo. 

Cómo si fuera señal divino, de pronto, dos hombres encapuchados entraron en una joyería que se encontraba en el lugar, y se comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos. Parecía que asaltaban el lugar. La gente comenzó a correr lejos del lugar, y varios llamaron a la policía. Mientras tanto se escucharon disparos en la tienda, lo que hizo que hasta los más valientes se alejaran. Leo quizo salir corriendo, pero no pudo, la misma voz le habló. 

-El traje… 

Leo no pudo seguir sus instintos de supervivencia y de la razón, y saltó al interior de la fuente, que estaba vacía por cierto, y dentro de ella se puso el collar. Tras el collar se puso el traje del guerrero lo más rápido que pudo. Por suerte todos estaban distraídos y no le prestaban atención. El traje le quedaba bien. Era verde y de cuero, uno que parecía duro por cierto. Era flexible pero a la vez resistente. Al final se puso el casco, muy similar al dios de la Serpiente Emplumada. 

-Espero que eso de derrotar ejércitos enteros por su cuenta no sea pura propaganda. 

Tras ponerse el traje, el chico salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la tienda. Entró al lugar como si no estuviera pasando nada, y al voltear adentro vio que los ladrones apuntaban a la cabeza del encargado del lugar, mientras este ponía dinero y joyas dentro de una bolsa negra. Le sorprendió mucho a Leo que estuviera ocurriendo un asalto en pleno centro algo que nunca ocurría. 

-¡Eyyy! - gritó Leo. No supo de dónde sacó el valor suficiente para gritarles. 

Los dos asaltantes voltearon a verlo, y rápidamente le apuntaron con sus armas. 

-¿Quién eres tú niño? Mejor vete, estas son cosas de adultos.  
-Debe ser otro payaso enmascarado de los que surgen en todos lados. Niño, no eres Stark, así que largo.  
-No, ustedes dejarán de robar y se entregarán a la policía - Leo pensó que era mejor callarse antes de hacerse más el ridículo.  
-¿Si no qué niño? - le preguntó uno de los asaltantes mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza. 

Sin pensarlo más, Leo solo reaccionó y golpeó en el estómago al ladrón. Inesperadamente, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que todos esperaban, y el asaltante chocó con la caja fuertemente. Su compañero se quedó atónito ante esa fuerza, pero eso no lo detuvo de accionar su arma y dispararle al enmascarado. Leo pensó que ese era su final, y que nunca debió hacerse el valiente. Pero las balas no atravesaron el traje, sino que cayeron directamente al piso sin hacerle daño más que darle un pequeño cosquilleo. Abrió sus ojos, y al ver que los disparos no le hicieron nada, golpeó a su atacante en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera en un mostrador de vidrio con joyería. 

Leo volteó a ver sus manos y su cuerpo. No sabía de dónde provenía la fuerza que tenía, pero le gustaba. Al menos detendría un par de maleantes ese día.

El primer ladrón al que le pegó se recuperó del golpe y tomó su arma. Con un poco más de paciencia, aprovecho que Leo estaba distraído pensando en sus nuevas habilidades y disparó en varios puntos débiles del traje, donde la piel y la ropa que tenía debajo se podía ver. Los disparos chocaron con la piel en el cuello, pero también rebotaron y cayeron al suelo. Solo le dieron un cosquilleo. 

El enmascarado volteó a ver al ladrón que le disparó y lo tomó del cuello de su playera. Tras eso, lo lanzó contra la puerta del local, la cual se rompió, haciendo que el ladrón cayera fuera de la tienda. Leo sonrió debajo del traje, feliz de estar ganando contra dos hombres armados. Los ladrones no perdieron tiempo y se levantaron rápidamente. 

-Debemos irnos, nos va a atrapar - dijo uno de los ladrones.  
-No, no dejaré que un niño estúpido me meta a la cárcel. 

Su compañero le hizo caso, tenía razón no podían dejar que un chico menor les ganara así que ambos se levantaron y preparan sus puños. Leo hizo lo mismo y se puso en pose de pelea. Ambos ladrones se acercaron a él e intentaron golpearlo. Pero Leo bloqueó un golpe con la simple palma de su mano, y tomando al ladrón de su mano, lo uso como palo y con él le derrumbó a su compañero. Con ambos tirados al suelo, Leo tomó una cuerda que por casualidad estaba tirada y la uso para amarrarlos a un poste fuera de la tienda. 

-La policía no tarda en llegar, no se muevan. 

Y Leo corrió a un lugar donde no lo vieran. Pero ahora corría rápido, más rápido de lo que podría normalmente. Tras un rato de correr se escondió en un callejón, donde se quitó el traje y lo guardó en su mochila. Después de guardar el traje y el collar se fue caminando a la estación de camiones que lo llevarían a su casa. Mientras regresaba a casa, pensaba en lo último que dijo. 

-No se muevan. ¿Es enserio? Si los amarraste. Tienes que pensar mejor tus frases. 

\----------------------

Casa de Leo, Querétaro, México 

Leo llegó a su casa media hora después. Ya tenía hambre y quería ver qué había de comer. Entró a su casa y en la sala estaba su padre sentado viendo las noticias. Justamente estaban reportando lo que acababa de suceder en el centro con el intento de robo de la joyería. 

-Hola papá - saludó Leo tras cerrar la puerta. 

Hendrick apagó la televisión y volteó a ver a su hijo. 

-Hola Leo, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Por qué tardaste? 

Hendrick se escuchaba más amistoso de lo normal, lo cual significaba que estaba enfadado. Leo no sabía qué podía ser, pero decidió contestar sus preguntas. 

-Muy bien, lamento si tardé, hubo un robo en el centro y nos tuvieron asegurados hasta que detuvieron a los criminales. 

-Pues que bueno, que te encuentras bien, debes estar hambriento entonces - Hendrick seguía con su voz, lo cual incomodaba a Leo. Definitivamente había ocurrido algo. 

-Papá, ¿todo bien?  
-Muéstrame tú mochila. 

Él sabía que traía el traje, sabía que lo había usado para detener a los ladrones, pero Leo no sabía cómo. Leo titubeó antes de entregar la mochila, pero decidió dársela. Tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir. 

Hendrick abrió la mochila y como sospechaba, dentro había un traje verde de un dragón y un collar de Quetzalcóatl. Los sacó de su mochila y los puso sobre un sillón. Se veía el enfado en su rostro. Tras tirar el traje en la sala volteó a ver a su hijo. 

-Estás castigado.  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Estás castigado por esconderme información, enfrentarte a unos criminales sin estar preparado y arriesgar tu vida.  
-Pero no entiendo por qué. Solo hizo lo que ese soldado habría hecho.  
-¿Hablas del Guerrero Dragón? Dime qué sabes del Guerrero Dragón. 

Su padre conocía al soldado de los murales, incluso conocía su nombre, ¿pero cómo? Quizás sí tenía relación con la magia después de todo. 

-Pues, según los murales, era un soldado teotihuacano que luchaba por el bien de su pueblo y su ciudad, y era tan poderoso que podía enfrentar ejércitos enteros por sí mismo.  
-¿Y qué más? - respondió Hendrick.  
-Pues eso es todo, ¿no? 

Hendrick volteó al suelo y luego puso su mirada en su hijo. Leo se había metido en algo que no comprendía. Era momento de decírselo. 

-Leo, el Guerrero Dragón no fue solo un soldado al servicio de Teotihuacan, ni un alto grado militar sobre los guerreros jaguar y águila, sino que era el verdadero aprendiz de Quetzalcóatl.  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Él era el puente entre los humanos y las criaturas mágicas, y hacía lo que podía para salvar ambos mundos y hacer que estuvieran paz. Hacía un buen trabajo. Era muy amigo de Quetzalcóatl, eran un dúo inseparable. Pero llegó el día en el que Tezcatlipoca , el hermano de Quetzalcóatl, hizo que la Serpiente Emplumada perdiera su honor, y fuera despreciado por el pueblo humano. Se autoexilió al Este, prometiendo regresar, y junto a él fue el Guerrero Dragón original. Desde entonces no se sabe nada de ambos. 

Leo se puso a reflexionar. Entonces el Guerrero Dragón sí tenía relación al mundo mágico. Parecía como si fuera un dragón por sí mismo. 

-¿Era como un dragón, no?  
-Sí, y por ello también estaba bajo las órdenes del Consejo. 

El Consejo Mundial de Dragones era y es el organismo más importante del mundo mágico. Está compuesto por cinco dragones, y son los encargados de mantener la paz entre la comunidad mágica. También son los líderes de la Orden del Dragón , una organización que comprende a todos los dragones del mundo. Su función es la de ser los protectores de todas las criaturas mágicas, y también de velar por la paz y la prosperidad. 

-¿No entiendes Leo? El Consejo debe haberse enterado que eres el Guerrero Dragón, y tendrás que trabajar para ellos- dijo Hendrick, preocupado de lo que pasaría.  
-¿Pero eso qué tendría de malo? Podría salvar vidas así, tratar de buscar un futuro mejor.  
-¡No vas a arriesgar tu vida por pelear contra alguien más!  
-¡Quiero hacerlo, tú y mamá lo solían hacer, no veo por qué yo no!  
-¡Tu madre y yo entrenamos desde que adquirimos nuestros poderes para enfrentarnos en combate a alguien, tú no tienes ese entrenamiento!  
-¡Puedo entrenar! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo!  
-¡No te harás el héroe hijo!  
-¡Sí lo haré!  
-¡No quiero perderte! 

Todo se silenció. Esas palabras rompieron la tensión del momento. Hendrick tenía sus patas en los hombros de su hijo y miraba al suelo. Una lágrima cayó de su cabeza. 

-Sufrí mucho al perder a tu madre. No quiero que te pase a ti lo mismo. 

Leo abrazó a su padre. A pesar de que tuviera escamas, no le importaba, se sentía muy cómodo siempre que lo abrazaba. 

-Papá, tú y mamá me han enseñado todo lo bueno que soy ahora y entre ello me enseñaron que siempre hay que hacer lo mejor por el prójimo y por toda la comunidad. Solo deseo hacer lo que ustedes hacían. Quiero ser la esperanza dentro de este país de tinieblas. 

Las palabras fueron como un remedio mágico para Hendrick. Mientras ambos se abrazaban, otra lágrima salió del ojo del dragón. Tras un rato abrazándose, Hendrick rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a su hijo. 

-¿Estás seguro que deseas hacer esto? Es algo muy peligroso, ya sabes cómo es el Clan de los Cazadores cuando se trata de criaturas mágicas o sus relaciones.  
-Estoy seguro papá. Los Cazadores no sabrán ni qué les golpeó. 

Hendrick rió por el comentario de su hijo y se separó de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar que Leo no había comido. 

-Leo, no has comido, pon tu comida en el microondas, no la comas fría.  
-Está bien papá, gracias. 

La tensión se fue tan rápido como llegó, y otra vez padre e hijo disfrutaron de su comida juntos. Tras terminar de comer, Leo se levantó dispuesto a subir a su cuarto a hacer tarea, pero alguien tocó la puerta. 

-Leo, ¿puedes abrir a ver quién es? 

Leo ya sabía que debía abrir la puerta. Como su padre no podía transformarse en humano, no podía mostrar su cara en público, para mantener oculto el mundo mágico. Leo caminó a la puerta y se asomó por el visor. Vio que era su amigo Bruno, así que le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

-¡Papá, es Bruno!  
-Que bueno, pensé que sería alguien más. 

Como Bruno conocía el secreto de la familia, no había problema en que entrará. Era la única amistad de Leo a la que Hendrick aceptaba que le hablara del secreto familiar. Era un chico de mucha confianza. 

-Señor- saludó Bruno a Hendrick. Su piel era de tez más clara que la de Leo, pero era un poco más bajito, y su pelo era también de color negro.  
-Bruno, hola, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal la novia?  
-Ammm, bien, gracias. Emmm, Leo, perdón por venir y no avisar, pero vi lo que hiciste, un buen trabajo por cierto.  
-¿Entonces él sabía y yo no? - le preguntó Hendrick a su hijo.  
-¿Vengo en un mal momento? - preguntó Bruno al incomodarse por la pregunta.  
-Sí papá, a él le había dicho, y no Bruno ya acabamos de hablar del asunto.  
-Pues está bien. Mira, vi lo que hiciste y decidí construir varios artefactos que te pueden ayudar en tus misiones.  
-Vaya, gracias Bruno, esto es algo que no esperaba- le contestó mientras veía lo que sacaba su amigo de la mochila. Hendrick mientras tanto sólo observaba con curiosidad, aunque un poco molesto al saber que Bruno sabía del tema antes que él, y eso a pesar de ser su padre.  
-Mira, primero te hice este lanzallamas. Perdón, ¿dónde está tu traje para ir instalando todo?  
-Está aquí- dijo Hendrick acercando el traje.  
-¿No estás en contra de esto papá?  
-Si deseas pelear por la gente, no veo problema en que tengas aparatos que te faciliten la tarea. 

Leo sonrió por ello. Parecía que su padre estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo ahora. Ahora solo esperaba no defraudarlo. Mientras tanto, Bruno tomó el traje y le pegó un pequeño dispositivo en el interior del casco, donde está la mandíbula. 

-Muy bien, el lanzallamas se enciende al presionar este botón que puse debajo de la mandíbula. Eso hace que saque un pequeño fuego. Si deseas que salga más fuego, solo debes de soplarle a la llama.  
-Como un dragón de verdad- dijo Leo emocionado.  
-Así es, y también traigo esto. 

Bruno sacó de su mochila un aparato grande. Lo puso en la parte trasera del traje y luego le dijo a Leo. 

-Este es un jet-pack. Así podrás volar como un dragón. Lamento que no se vea como las alas de un dragón pero eso es algo más complicado de hacer.  
-No, no te preocupes. Es genial. Muchas gracias.  
-Bueno, ¿quieres salir a probar tu nuevo equipo?  
-Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo, aún tengo tarea que hacer.  
-Oh, ok, entiendo, pues suerte, nos vemos luego. Adiós señor- contestó Bruno, despidiéndose tanto de su amigo como de Hendrick.  
-Adiós Bruno, ve con cuidado- le respondió Hendrick  
-Adiós Bruno, nos vemos luego- dijo Leo, siguiendo a su amigo a la salida- gracias por todo.  
-De nada, espero que te sirvan, bueno, me voy, adiós. 

Y tras eso, el amigo se fue de vuelta a su casa, mientras padre e hijo se quedaron de nuevo en la casa. 

Leo subió a su cuarto a hacer la tarea y los pendientes que tenía. Después de completarlos, comenzó a jugar en su computadora. Tras un rato, su padre le gritó desde la sala. 

-¡Leo! ¡Baja!  
-¡Ya voy papá! 

Él bajó corriendo hasta la sala, donde estaba su padre sentado viendo la televisión, de nuevo en las noticias. Hendrick vio a su hijo llegar y señaló con él control remoto a la pantalla. 

-Puede que esto te interese. 

Leo miró el televisor a ver qué estaban pasando. Pensaba que iba a ser un nuevo descubrimiento arqueológico o algo así, ya que siempre que su papá lo llamaba para algo así era por eso, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. En la noticias mostraban una persecución policíaca de dos hombre. Esos hombres eran huachicoleros, gente dedicada a robar y vender ilegalmente petróleo. Eran un problema muy común entonces. 

-Si deseas entonces ser un héroe, te recomendaría seguir con criminales menores. Nada grande aún, te entrenaré para que luego te enfrentes a las amenazas mayores.  
-¿En verdad papá? ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Leo atónito. En verdad su padre ya estaba de acuerdo con él.  
-Solo por favor ten cuidado. No quiero perderte.  
-Gracias papá. No me perderás, estarás orgulloso de mí.  
-Ya lo estoy. Ahora ve, Guerrero Dragón, y prepárales una celda. 

Hijo y padre se abrazaron. Leo fue corriendo a ponerse su traje y salió al patio. Ahí su padre le entregó un walkie-talkie para que se mantuvieran en contacto y le diera instrucciones. Leo lo tomó y, con cuidado, usó el jet-pack. Le fue más sencillo pisarlo. Quizás los reflejos que le daba el amuleto le ayudaron. El chico salió volando en dirección al Oeste, donde se llevaba a cabo la persecución. 

Por el walkie-talkie, Hendrick le indicó que la persecución iba por la Carretera a Tlacote el Bajo. El dragón iba viendo la persecución por medio de un espejo mágico que tenían en la casa, y podía dar instrucciones precisas. Leo se dirigió al punto y no tardó en ver a las patrullas persiguiendo una camioneta negra. Leo descendió poco a poco y cayó bruscamente sobre la camioneta. 

-Aún debo mejorar mis aterrizajes- pensó. 

Mientras tanto, dentro de la camioneta, los dos hombres, uno con camisa roja y otro con sombrero, se extrañaron al oír un fuerte golpe sobre su camioneta. 

-Ve y revisa qué fue- le dijo el de la camisa roja al del sombrero, ya que no podía hacerlo al ir conduciendo. 

Su compañero hizo justo lo que le pidió y se asomó por su ventana al techo del vehículo, armado por un gran arma por cualquier cosa. Al ver que había alguien sobre el coche, y sobretodo que se veía joven, le apuntó con el arma. 

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?  
-¡Soy el Guerrero Dragón, y te ordenó detener el vehículo inmediatamente! - contestó Leo, preocupándose más por mantenerse aferrado al vehículo que por detenerlos.  
-A mí nadie me manda niño. 

Y con eso, el huachicolero apuntó su arma a Leo y la disparó. Leo pensó que la resistiría, pero se equivoco. Esa no era un arma cualquiera, sino que era un arma de rayos, un arma muy rara y usada principalmente por grupos terroristas más poderosos, supervillanos o la mismísima SHIELD. El disparo impactó en el cuerpo de Leo, causándole dolor y haciendo que dejara de sujetarse y se cayera del vehículo. Leo rodó por la carretera, mientras los policías lo adelantaban y seguían la persecución. El huachicolero usó su arma y le disparó a los vehículos de policía, haciendo que estos explotara al instante. 

-¡Leo! ¿Me escuchas? - Hendrick dijo a través del walkie-talkie. Leo lo tomó de su cinturón para contestar.  
-Sí papá. Tienen armamento de rayos. ¿Tienes una idea de dónde lo hayan sacado?  
-No, pero tienes que regresar a casa inmediatamente, son bastante peligroso. No sabes siquiera con quién las hayan sacado. Puede ser con HYDRA o IMA, o inclusive Latveria. No estás listo para eso aún.  
-¿Y entonces quién los va a detener? ¿Los policías? Viste cómo los derrotaron fácilmente. Yo soy el único que puede enfrentarlos.  
-A ti también te vencieron fácilmente. Regresa, aún no eres capaz de hacerlo.  
-Lo siento papá. Yo soy el único que puede enfrentarlos, no dejaré que escapen así de fácil. 

Y apagó el walkie-talkie. No sabía de dónde sacaron esas armas, ni qué tenían en mente, pero no los iba a dejar escapar tan fácil. Su jet-pack no sufrió daños por fortuna, así que lo activó y voló de nuevo a buscar la camioneta. Al encontrarla, decidió no acercarse mucho y sólo seguirlos, para ver a dónde llegaban. Por suerte no fueron lejos.

Se detuvieron en un almacén del camino. Leo aterrizó en una de las montañas cercanas y se puso a ver qué sucedía. Usó su teléfono para ver de más cerca y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Los huachicoleros se bajaron de su camioneta y se encontraron con otros hombres que salían de una camioneta verde. Sus trajes eran verdes y usaban las mismas armas que tenían. Al abrir la parte trasera de la camioneta verde, salieron más hombres armados y otro hombre en capucha. Eran agentes de HYDRA, una organización terrorista que surgió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que sigue funcionando en la actualidad, cuyo fin último es controlar el mundo. 

Leo no podía creer que esos criminales estuvieran en su país. ¿Qué buscaban? Probablemente el petróleo para su maquinaria bélica. Decidió seguir observando a ver qué ocurría. Los huachicoleros y los agentes de HYDRA sacaron los botes que llevaba la camioneta negra y los metieron al almacén. Ya no podía ver qué ocurría, así que bajó de la montaña y se acercó para ver qué pasaba. 

Cruzó con cuidado y silenciosamente se acercó a una ventana para ver y oír qué pasaba. Podía ver 12 agentes de HYDRA, a los dos huachicoleros y al hombre encapuchado. Detrás de todos ellos, dos robots enormes estaban parados silenciosamente, al parecer apagados. Leo escuchó detenidamente lo que pasaba. 

-Y por su apoyo a la causa de HYDRA serán recompensados- dijo el encapuchado.- Saquen el pago. 

Dos agentes cargaron una bolsa enfrente de los huachicoleros, quienes la abrieron y vieron en su interior varias armas, también de rayos, junto con munición. 

-Lo siento, pero el precio por esos barriles tendrá que subir. Nos costó mucho conseguirlos-dijo el de la camisa.  
-Sí, inclusive un chico vestido de reptil se subió a nuestra camioneta aunque le disparé y cayó.  
-¿Cuál es el problema con eso entonces? - le preguntó su compañero.  
-Pues creo que se levantó después de que le disparé a los policías. 

El encapuchado se enfadó al escuchar eso, y su brazo se transformó en una guadaña, la cual puso en el cuello de ambos huachicoleros. 

-¿Así que vinieron aquí sin importar que un enmascarado lo siguiera?  
-Sí chicos, ¿en qué pensaban? - respondió Leo, quien saltó por la ventana listo para combatir.  
-¡Es él! - gritó el del sombrero.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Huachicoleros, agentes de HYDRA, y tú debes ser el Segador, ¿me equivoco? - dijo Leo señalando al encapuchado. 

Efectivamente, Eric Williams, alias el Segador, era un agente de HYDRA, de los más letales. Su piel de tono verdoso era ocultada por su capucha casi siempre. Tenía un brazo robótico, que podía transformar a voluntad en una letal guadaña. Era uno de los más importantes agentes de HYDRA, trabajando en misiones otorgadas directamente por el líder de la organización. 

-Parece que me conoces-dijo el Segador. Rápidamente corrió al chico con gran velocidad y lo derribó con una parada. Leo no vio venir el golpe, y cayó contra la pared. No pudo levantarse porque Segador puso su guadaña en su cuello dejándolo inmóvil. - y yo a ti no. ¿Cómo te llamas niño? 

Leo sonrió ante la pregunta. Los agentes de HYDRA lo rodearon mientras le apuntaban con sus armas. 

-Es un gusto, yo soy el Guerrero Dragón. 

Y rápido presionó el botón de la mejilla de su traje y sopló. Al soplar el fuego salió expulsado del hocico de su traje en todas direcciones. Esto tomó desprevenido al Segador y a sus agentes, siendo todos alcanzados por el fuego. Mientras tanto, los huachicoleros aprovecharon la confusión para escapar. Los agentes de HYDRA se vieron obligados a retirarse por las llamas, pero el Segador, inteligentemente usó su guadaña para bloquear el fuego y así salir ileso. Leo dejó de sacar fuego una vez sus reservas de gas se acabaron, El lugar comenzó a incendiarse, pero lo único que quedaba sin efecto alguno era el Segador. Bajó su guadaña y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa macabra. Iba a disfrutar este combate. 

Leo se levantó, cerró sus puños y bajó los brazos fuertemente. Al hacerlo, dos cuchillas afiladas salieron de sus mangos, hechos con una clase de cristal raro. Eso dejó confundido a Leo, pero no pensó mucho en eso y rápido se preparó para el combate. 

-Estás lleno de sorpresas niño. Serás un buen trofeo para Strucker. 

El Segador intentó patear de nuevo a Guerrero Dragón, pero está vez él puso sus cuchillas en medio, protegiéndolo del golpe. Tras esto, Segador levantó su guadaña e intentó asestar un golpe a su rival. Lo intentó tres veces y las tres el Guerrero Dragón las esquivó. En la cuarta, en lugar de esquivar, bloqueó la guadaña con una de sus cuchillas. No sabía de dónde sacó la fuerza para detener el golpe, del amuleto debía ser, pero podía mantenerlo. El Segador pateó en el pecho a Leo haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás, pero este nunca perdió la postura. Tras esto usó su guadaña de nuevo, pero golpe tras golpe fallaron porque Guerrero Dragón los bloqueó con sus cuchillas. Eran cuchillas muy fuertes. 

Segador intentó golpear sus piernas, pero Guerrero Dragón saltó para luego dar una patada en la cara a su rival. Segador dio unos pasos atrás, y el héroe aprovechó para asestar otro golpe en su cara, el cual fue detenido por la palma del Segador. Ambos continuaron intentando asestar golpes a su rival con sus armas. Guerrero Dragón con sus cuchillas y Segador con su guadaña. 

Ambos bloqueaban y atacaban, hasta que Guerrero Dragón, aprovechando un pequeño segundo, bloqueó un golpe del Segador con una cuchilla y con la otra le cortó la guadaña. El Segador, desconcertado, miró atónito las chispas que salían de su guadaña recién cortada. No sabía de qué estaban hechas las cuchillas del niño, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Durante ese momento, Guerrero Dragón pateó al Segador, quien cayó al suelo. 

-Hasta aquí llegaste Segador. Ríndete.  
-No, creo que no lo haré. 

Y el Segador se levantó levantando sus piernas, las cuales impactaron con el pecho de Leo quien perdió el equilibrio un momento. Al recuperarlo, el Segador ya estaba en la salida del almacén, con su guadaña cortada en una mano. Puso su mirada en Guerrero Dragón y dijo. 

-Peleaste bien niño, nos volveremos a encontrar. 

Y el Segador corrió. Fuera, sus agentes lo esperaban con el vehículo. Le abrieron la puerta trasera y este entró, para que luego la camioneta arrancará y desapareciera en la distancia. Leo decidió no seguirlos, ya habían sido derrotados por ahora. Leo sacó la gasolina del lugar, que por fortuna no se había quemado. Los dos robots que había visto se los llevaron los agentes, así que no pudo hacer mucho por ellos, y los huachicoleros se fueron también. 

Leo salió del almacén, pensando que tenía que estar preparado para enfrentarse al Segador de nuevo, pero por ahora, sólo se emocionó. Era su primer día como superhéroe, y ya había derrotado a uno de los agentes más peligrosos de HYDRA. 

\---------------------------

Casa de Leo, Querétaro por la noche

Leo regresó a su casa por la noche. Su padre, lo esperaba en el patio con sus brazos cruzados. Cuando Leo aterrizó y se quitó el casco, Hendrick lo abrazó. Leo correspondió al gesto, y tras unos segundos, rompieron el abrazo. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron mucho daño?  
-Estoy bien papá, solo fue el dolor de cuando me dispararon, pero no pasó nada.  
-Lo que hiciste fue lo más irresponsable que pudiste haber hecho. Enfrentarte a todo un contingente de HYDRA y a uno de sus agentes más peligrosos.  
-Papá, puedo explicarlo…  
-Pero por otro lado detuviste lo que esos terroristas querían hacer. No sé qué hayan querido hacer, pero los detuviste, y probablemente así hayas salvado vidas.  
-¿Entonces, estás enojado o feliz?  
-Estoy enojado, pero hiciste lo correcto. Mañana iniciaré a entrenarte. Vi cómo te enfrentaste al Segador, y de seguro regresará, así que tienes que prepararte. Ahora entra a casa, necesitas descansar y cenar. 

Hendrick fue a abrir la puerta, pero su hijo no se movió. Hendrick volteó preocupado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Leo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. 

-Te quiero papá. No te decepcionaré.  
-No lo has hecho - le contestó, correspondiendo al abrazo. 

\-------------------

Isla HYDRA

Segador estaba hincado frente a un hombre viejo, con un brazo rojo. Usaba un monóculo y miraba al Segador con decepción. Era el Barón Strucker, líder de HYDRA. 

-Entonces fallaste en conseguir los recursos.  
-Así es señor, pero en cambio conseguí algo que le puede interesar. 

Entonces el Segador mostró un holograma con la imagen del Guerrero Dragón. 

-Hay un niño mexicano que se hace llamar Guerrero Dragón. Tiene unas cuchillas, no son tan fuertes como el vibranio y el adamantio, pero según MODOC, es un material que se puede replicar fácilmente. Señor, si conseguimos una muestra suficiente, MODOC podrá hacer un ejército de Legionarios más fuertes que el acero. 

Eso interesó a Strucker. No podía castigar al Segador por su fracaso. Era uno de sus mejores agentes junto a la Viuda Negra o Madamme HYDRA, pero podía sacarle provecho a su derrota. 

-Sí es así como dices, contacta a MODOC, y hagan un plan para conseguir ese material. Nos puede ser más barato que ir a Wakanda por Vibranio.  
-Así será señor. 

Segador se levantó y se retiró de la sala, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a tener la venganza que deseaba del niño.


	2. Una armadura de la talla de un guerrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo persigue un helicóptero de Hydra hasta Estados Unidos, pero es capturado. Iron Man lo rescata, pero en el proceso pierde su armadura, por lo que hace una nueva mientras entrena con su padre. HYDRA regresa por venganza, pero Iron Man y Guerrero Dragón unen fuerzas para derrotar al Segador.

El Guerrero Dragón   
Temporada 1  
Capítulo 2  
Una armadura de la talla de un guerrero

Los derechos de Jake Long: Dragón Occidental y Marvel no me pertenecen. 

Datos generales: La historia se ubica cuatro años antes de los eventos vistos en la serie de “Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta” y de “Jake Long: El Dragón Occidental”.  
El año de inicio es 2019, por lo que las primeras aventuras de Jake y los Vengadores no ocurren sino hasta en 2023.

Sótano, Casa de Leo, Querétaro 

Un golpe en la barbilla sacó de concentración a Leo, haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás y se tropezara. Una figura grande y monstruosa se aventó sobre él, pero el héroe fue más listo, y usando sus piernas empujó a la criatura. La criatura se sujetó del suelo con sus garras y vio al héroe. Con sus puños listos, Guerrero Dragón intentó regresar el golpe, pero no pudo. Su golpe fue detenido con la palma de la figura. Lo volvió a intentar con su otra mano, pero terminó en el mismo resultado. La criatura golpeó con su cabeza al Guerrero Dragón, haciendo que cayera por segunda vez. Con esto hecho, solo fue necesario que pusiera su pata sobre el pecho del héroe para tenerlo a su merced. 

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Me rindo- exclamó Leo sin esperanza de ganarle a la bestia que tenía encima. 

La criatura quitó su pata del héroe y le extendió su mano. Leo la tomó y se levantó. Enfrente de él estaba su padre, con quien se había enfrentado y perdido. A Leo no le gustaba admitir que había sido derrotado, pero lo había hecho. De todas formas, esa era su primera semana de entrenamiento, mientras que su padre llevaba años sabiendo cómo pelear. 

-No estuvo nada mal, para un principiante.   
-¿En verdad?- preguntó Leo con un poco de esperanza. Había pensado que su desempeño fue terrible.   
-No, sí lo hiciste muy mal.   
-¿¡Qué!?   
-Limitaste la fuerza de tus golpes y se notó que confías demasiado en tu traje y collar, en lugar de ti mismo.   
-Bueno, sí, pero eres mi papá, no te iba a golpear, ¿y a qué te refieres con lo del collar? Se supone que me da mis poderes.   
-Pero crees que por él no te puede pasar nada en la batalla y ganarás gracias a él. Hay amenazas que pueden hacerte polvo fácilmente. Necesitas dejar de depender más en tus herramientas y confiar en tus propias capacidades.   
-Bueno, ahí tienes un punto. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?   
-Las próximas sesiones no usarás tus poderes, sino que pelearás como un simple humano. Pero eso ya será después, ya es tarde y mañana tienes otro viaje, ¿verdad? 

Leo debía admitir que la idea de su padre no era mala. Aprender a pelear sin poderes le haría un combatiente más peligroso, aunque aún algo de esa idea no le agradaba. A pesar de eso, le daría una oportunidad a la propuesta de su padre. 

-Sí, iré a Casas Grandes en Chihuahua.   
-Entonces si fuera tú yo ya me iría a dormir- le dijo Hendrick a su hijo, quien ya estaba en las escaleras para subir.   
-A eso voy. Buenas noches papá.   
-Buenas noches Leo. 

Inicia intro  
Termina intro

Casa de Leo, Querétaro, México. 

Leo ya estaba listo para irse a su viaje. La finalidad que tenía era conocer mejor las culturas que habitaron el norte del país antes de la llegada de los europeos, lo cual era beneficioso por la falta de interés en la zona. Leo estaba emocionado por ir, ya que jamás había ido y estaba ansioso por conocer el lugar. Estaba en la sala revisando lo que se iba a llevar. Tenía en su mochila listas una libreta, plumas y un corrector. En su cuello llevaba puesto su collar. 

Hendrick bajó a la planta baja, apenas despertándose, y vio a su hijo preparándose para su viaje. 

-¿Estás listo?   
-Sí, apenas estaba guardando mis cosas.   
-Se te estaba olvidando esto

Hendrick sacó el traje del Guerrero Dragón y lo puso al lado de los útiles que guardaba Leo. 

-Llévalo por cualquier cosa. 

Y así Leo guardó todas sus cosas, dobló el traje y lo guardó de igual manera. Se puso su collar y lo escondió debajo de su playera. A continuación tomó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y preparándose para irse. 

-¿Sabes cuándo regresas?   
-Regresaré por la una, bastante tarde la verdad.   
-Vete con calma, y disfruta el viaje. 

Leo abrazó a su padre y, tras un momento, Leo rompió el abrazo. Ya debía irse. Se despidió de Hendrick y pasó por la puerta. 

Casas Grandes, Chihuahua, México 

Leo llegó a la estación de autobuses de la Universidad, donde ya se encontraba buena parte de su grupo. También estaban sus amigos Stacy y Martín, discutiendo como lo hacían gran parte del tiempo. Leo se acercó a ellos y los saludó, interrumpiendo su discusión, esta vez ligada a una lectura que hicieron sobre las definiciones de patrimonio. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que partieran a Casas Grandes. Era un camino largo, así que decidieron partir muy temprano para poder llegar. Lograrían ver el sitio un par de horas para posteriormente regresar a Querétaro. 

Después de varias horas de recorrido llegaron a la zona arqueológica de Paquimé, también conocida como Casas Grandes. Probablemente ese fue el sitio más importante de las culturas de la región de Oasisamérica antes de la llegada de los europeos. 

El grupo llegó a la zona y fue recibido por el arqueólogo encargado, quien comenzó a darles un recorrido. Leo iba acompañado por sus amigos, los tres tomando nota de lo que decía el arqueólogo. Era bastante interesante y, al mismo tiempo, necesitaban hacer un reporte del viaje. 

Mientras recorrían la zona y veían los vestigios de la civilización, Leo estaba fascinado por el lugar. Era un lugar bastante impresionante en medio de una zona complicada de habitar. También, indirectamente, le recordaba a su madre. Su bisabuela, del lado de su mamá, era de Casas Grandes. Sintió un poco de nostalgia por ella, aunque sabía que hace tantos años, esa noche en la que combatió junto a su padre a los Cazadores, hizo lo que consideraba correcto y dio su vida por un bien mayor. 

Pero, mientras Leo veía la arquitectura del lugar, vio a dos hombres que caminaban entre las estructuras y se dirigían al río. Podía jurar que había visto esas figuras anteriormente. Stacy notó que su amigo estaba distraído y decidió ver qué ocurría. 

-Leo, ¿todo bien?   
-Creo que conozco a esos dos hombres.  
-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Martín sin saber muy bien qué pasaba.   
-Los que van por allá - los señaló con su dedo- eran dos hombres que usaban una sudadera con capucha, no pude verlos bien.   
-Probablemente sean solo otros turistas. Debes aún estar pensando en los huachicoleros de la otra vez. 

Hace una semana fue su encuentro contra los agentes de HYDRA y los huachicoleros. Había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo libre para buscarlos, pero sin tener éxito alguno. Aún los huachicoleros estaban libres, y eran peligrosos por la clase de armamento con la que contaban. También era de vital importancia encontrar al Segador, pero sería más complicado dar con él. 

-Lo lamento chicos, tengo que investigar. 

Y así, Leo se alejó de sus amigos y siguió a la pareja misteriosa. Caminó al sur, pasando varios de los muros del sitio, y se acercó más al río. Se agachó entre los arbustos del lugar y, del otro lado, observó a ambos hombres con detenimiento, así como otros dos hombres. Eran dos agentes de HYDRA y los huachicoleros. 

Detrás de él iban sus amigos, intentando hacer que regresara, sin embargo, después de ver lo mismo que Leo veía, se quedaron callados. 

-Son ellos. Los hombres del otro día… 

Leo abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar su traje. Era la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos de una vez por todas y evitar que consiguieran lo que fuera que buscaban. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No tiene ningún sentido que hayan venido hasta acá…- comentó Stacy sorprendida. Volteó su mirada hacia Leo, y notó que este ya estaba poniéndose su traje.- ¿Y qué haces tú?   
-Iré por ellos. Esta vez no se me escaparan.   
-¿¡Estás loco!? Leo, no tenemos la menor idea de qué quieran. ¿Qué tal si de alguna forma conocen tu identidad y vinieron solo para hacer que caigas en una trampa?   
-No importa. - Leo terminó por ponerse el casco e instalarse la mochila cohete, preparándose para levantarse.- Que nadie sepa que me fui. Regresaré en un par de horas después de atraparlos. Puede que sea una trampa, pero esta vez no se me escaparán.

Stacy y Martín se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos coincidían de que no era buena idea que su amigo fuera a la acción, pero sabían que no iban a poder convencerlo de retractarse, por lo que decidieron quedarse callados. 

-Pero regresas pronto. No podremos esconderte tanto tiempo- agregó Martín.   
-Tranquilos. No llevará mucho tiempo.- Leo se levantó observando a los cuatro criminales subirse a un vehículo y comenzar a dirigirse a la carretera. Prendió la mochila y se preparó para despegar.- Desenme suerte. 

Y el Guerrero Dragón despegó, regresando a la acción. Sus amigos lo observaron irse, preocupados por lo que podría ocurrir. 

El héroe voló a una altura media, persiguiendo la camioneta. El vehículo tomó la carretera, aunque Leo no sabía cuál era. Decidió mantener su distancia un tiempo y acercarse poco a poco al coche. Esta vez se iba a sujetar mejor de este y entrar desde arriba, no como la vez anterior en Tlacote. 

Mientras descendía, un evento inesperado sucedió. Comenzó a sentir que la potencia de la mochila disminuía. Volteó su mirada a la mochila, notando no solo que perdía combustible y que estaba en llamas, sino que tenía un helicóptero persiguiéndolo. El helicóptero disparó una segunda vez, haciendo que Guerrero Dragón perdiera el control y cayera rápidamente. Se estrelló contra el suelo desértico, dejando una larga línea de impacto por detrás suyo. 

Leo se levantó con dificultades, observando el vehículo que perseguía detenerse enfrente suyo, así como vio varios agentes rodearlo, fuertemente armados. Un gas comenzó a cubrir la zona, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, sin saber su destino. 

Ubicación desconocida. 

Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la conciencia fue el frío de donde fuera que estuviera acostado. Se sentía duro, así que debía ser el suelo. Aún no podía abrir los ojos, pero su oído se fue recuperando. Escuchó una voz que le fue conocida, sin embargo, la otra le fue imposible reconocer. 

-Strucker quiere a los robots listos lo más pronto posible.   
-Strucker tendrá su pedido cuando esté listo. Por suerte, IMA cuenta con los recursos suficientes para entregar la primera orden en dos semanas.   
-Por cierto, Strucker quiere hacerte un pedido especial personalmente, MODOK. Deseaba ajustar la cita. 

Una voz era la misma con la que soñaba desde hace noches. Era Segador, el agente de HYDRA. Por el otro lado estaba quien al parecer se llamaba MODOK, un supervillano obviamente.

Finalmente, Leo abrió los ojos. Vio que estaba acostado al nivel del suelo, detrás de unos barrotes. Enfrente de él estaban las dos figuras que hablaban. El Segador, en su clásica capucha, y otro ser sumamente extraño. Y eso era increíble, porque, al ser hijo de un dragón lanza fuego, uno conocía muchas cosas extrañas. Tenía una cabeza grande, sumamente desproporcionada en comparación con sus extremidades. Sus brazos y piernas eran pequeños, y tenía pelo y ojos cafés. Estaba sentado sobre una clase de silla voladora. 

Leo observó el resto de sus alrededores, viendo que se encontraba en una base grande. Había agentes de HYDRA por todos lados, así como otros vestidos con un traje amarillo, usando estos grandes computadoras que había en el lugar. 

Aún mientras Leo retomaba su conciencia, Segador vio que su invitado estaba levantándose. Sonrió macabramente y se acercó a la reja. 

-Parece que el invitado se está despertando.   
-Segador…- contestó Leo con rabia. Mientras observaba a su rival, notó que no lo veía dentro del traje. Todos podían ver quién era.   
-Espero que estés cómodo, Guerrero Dragón, o querré decir, Leonardo.   
-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Leo confundido.   
-Eres fácil de encontrar, niño. 

El Segador regresó a platicar con MODOK, mientras Leo apenas se levantaba. No tenía traje y estaba atrapado. Sin forma de comunicarse con alguien, estaba completamente a la merced de los villanos. El héroe comenzó a pensar profundamente cómo podía escapar del lugar y evitar que el pedido del Segador se completara. Mientras pensaba, observó que aún tenía su collar, objeto que le ayudaría bastante. 

Con su visión mejorada, adquirida gracias a las capacidades que le daba el collar, logró ver que su armadura estaba escondida en una maleta a una larga distancia. No iba a ser fácil alcanzarla. Siguió observando, y notó que había varias armas bastante cerca de la jaula. Comenzó a idear un plan de escape, pero faltaba la parte más importante: ¿cómo saldría?

Después de pensar otro rato, decidió que saldría de la manera que nadie esperaba: por la fuerza. Leo discretamente se acercó a los barrotes, sujetó uno fuertemente e intentó moverlo ligeramente. Para su sorpresa, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para moverlo ligeramente. Ya sabía cómo escapar, el problema era que sería sumamente complicado conseguirlo. Quizás podría encontrar una forma segura para salir.

Por suerte, algo comenzó a distraer a MODOK y al Segador. Parecía que algo apareció en los radares. Fuera lo que fuere, le daba a Leo la oportunidad ideal de escapar. Rápidamente tomó los barrotes y con toda su fuerza los empezó a mover, dejando un espacio por el que podía salir. Cuando estaba escapando, un agente advirtió a sus jefes la actividad del héroe. Segador volteó, enojado, observando a Leo a la mitad de escapar de su reja.

Rápidamente corrió, con su guadaña lista. Al notar esto, el chico se intentó apresurar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando Segador se acercó lo suficiente, blandió su arma contra el héroe. Este la esquivó, haciendo que la guadaña pegara con uno de los barrotes. A continuación Leo golpeó a su rival en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Aprovechando este momento, salió de su celda y se deslizó hasta donde estaban las armas. 

Segador recobró su postura, y volteó la mirada a Leo, quien ya había tomado un arma. Intentó correr hacia el niño, pero este fue más rápido, y disparó el arma contra el agente. Cayó al suelo por el disparo, momento que el chico aprovechó para esconderse detrás de unas computadoras. 

Los agentes de HYDRA y de IMA disparaban a su posición, esperando que el héroe saliera en algún momento y uno de esos disparos le diera. Leo estaba en una situación crítica. 

-Debiste pensar esto mejor- se regañó a sí mismo. 

Sacó su arma y le regresó el fuego a los agentes, logrando alcanzar a un par. Eso no era suficiente. Aún habían docenas de ellos. Necesitaba su armadura para enfrentarlos. Sacó levemente la cara para rastrear la ubicación de su traje. Por suerte estaba a un par de mesas de distancia. Quizás si corría en el momento oportuno y con la suficiente velocidad, podría tomar el traje, esconderse detrás de otro lugar, y así poder armarse adecuadamente para enfrentarse a sus atacantes. 

No fue sino hasta el preciso momento en el que vio que la intensidad de los disparos bajó que decidió correr lo más rápido que podía. Se deslizó por debajo de la primer mesa, evadiendo varios disparos. Después de pasarla siguió corriendo, sintiendo un disparo pasar al lado de su brazo. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en él, pero no le hizo caso. Estaba a escasos metros de alcanzar el traje. Saltó y extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo. Un par de centímetros más y estaría listo para la acción. 

Pero se quedó a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo. Leo estaba suspendido en el aire, sin poder moverse. Una especie de rayo rojo lo había atrapado. El rayo comenzó a moverse, y él también. Leo quedó frente a frente con MODOK. 

-¡Suéltame! - demandó Leo.   
-Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy MODOK, la perfecta unión entre el humano y la máquina. Fui diseñado exclusivamente para conquistar.   
-Lo que digas, fenómeno- contestó Leo, sin importarle quién era.   
-¡Silencio! - respondió MODOK, enfadado  
-Hazle caso, MODOK, yo me encargaré de él- le dijo el Segador, acercándose y reacomodándose la capucha. 

MODOK soltó a Leo, quien fue agarrado por el Segador e inmediatamente lanzado contra una pared. Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo debajo de esa capucha. Se acercó al chico y comenzó a golpearlo contra la pared, para después golpearlo contra el suelo. Parecía ser el final del héroe. Segador levantó su guadaña, listo para cortar de un solo intento a Leo. Era el fin. Leo cerró los ojos, esperando sentir un corte para pasar a la siguiente vida. Su padre tuvo razón, no debió meterse con esos matones, aún no era momento. Iba a pagar el precio de su obstinación. Su idea de salvar a México se fue.

O quizás no.

Un fuerte sonido de unas ventanas rompiéndose se escuchó. Segador volteó su mirada al lugar de donde vino el sonido y se enfadó más de lo que ya estaba. Todos en la base estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez listos para combatir. Como Leo escuchó el sonido y jamás sintió un golpe, abrió uno de sus ojos y volteó a ver aquel acontecimiento que tenía a todos tan atónitos. Él quedó de la misma forma.

Volando sobre todos estaba una figura que absolutamente cualquiera podía reconocer. Era un hombre en una armadura, tan brillante que reflejaba la luz. Era de color rojo y amarillo, y desprendía de las palmas de sus manos y pies una luz azul. Volaba sobre el nivel del suelo, arriba de todos los que estaban ahí. Quien se había presentado era el mismo multimillonario Anthony Edward Stark, o como todos lo conocían, Iron Man.

Leo no podía creer que el mismísimo Iron Man estuviera ahí. Era todo un milagro que apareciera justo en el momento preciso. Todos en la base pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Tony desde su armadura, volando varios metros de todos.  
-Stark…- le respondió el Segador fríamente, con odio en su voz.

El Segador pateó a Leo en el estómago para después correr y abalanzarse sobre el hombre de hierro. Saltó con su guadaña lista para golpear al héroe, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el uni-rayo proveniente del pecho de la armadura. El rayo golpeó fuertemente al Segador, haciendo que chocara directamente una de las paredes del complejo.

Leo observó la pelea entre el héroe más grande del mundo contra las fuerzas conjuntas de HYDRA e IMA. Observó cómo disparaba los rayos repulsores desde sus manos, misiles contra sus rivales, así como golpeaba alguno que otro agente que se le acercaba lo suficiente. Iron Man volaba por todo el lugar, evadiendo los disparos de las armas. Después de derrotar mínimo dos docenas de agentes, MODOK entró en acción, comenzando a surgir una luz brillante de su cabeza.

-¡Mi rayo mental destruirá tu mente!- exclamó MODOK, listo para disparar contra Stark.

Pero Tony, viéndose más rápido, disparó contra la luz que provenía de la cabeza del villano, haciendo así que salieran chispas de ahí y perdiera el control de la silla. MODOK intentó recuperar el control, fallando en conseguirlo, por lo que algunos de sus agentes tuvieron que ir en su auxilio para estabilizarlo.

-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- gritó MODOK a sus ayudantes.

Rápidamente los agentes de IMA llevaron a su líder a una escotilla en una pared. Al entrar en ella, la puerta se cerró, y el cuarto donde habían entrado salió disparado del sitio. Era una cápsula de escape. El resto de agentes de IMA se subió a las cápsulas que quedaban, comenzando a usarlas para escapar. Los agentes de HYDRA, a pesar de las quejas de IMA, se subieron a estas también. No todos lograron escapar, varias cápsulas, así como otros agentes, fueron derribadas por la fuerza de Iron Man.

Después de combatir y diezmar las fuerzas enemigas, Iron Man se acercó a Leo y le ofreció una mano.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el filántropo al niño. 

Leo, aún atónito por ver a uno de los más grandes héroes del planeta frente a él, y no solo ayudándolo, sino salvándole la vida, tomó su mano y con su ayuda se levantó. Su cuerpo le dolía. Los golpes del Segador sí eran fuertes. 

-G-gr-gra-gracias se-señor S-Stark, digo, Iron Man- le dijo Leo, tartamudeando, sin poder articular correctamente las palabras. 

Tony no le prestó mucha atención, ya que comenzó a rastrear algo con su armadura por el lugar. 

-Stark, si le puedo llamar así, ¿vino aquí a rescatarme o algo así?   
-¿Qué? ¡No! HYDRA se robó hace poco mi tecnología de una bodega de Industrias Stark, y vine aquí a recuperarla.   
-Oh, cierto, y hablando de robar.

Leo buscó la mesa donde vio su traje, encontrándola fácilmente. Dentro de una maleta negra estaba el traje. Lo desdobló, para tener la terrible sorpresa de verlo arruinado, destruido. Estaba agujereado por todas partes. La pechera estaba rasgada en dos, mientras que las rodilleras, las coderas y el casco tenían serias rasgaduras. El traje milenario del Guerrero Dragón había sido destruido. 

Lo único que se encontraba en buenas condiciones eran las cuchillas del metal desconocido, solamente que fuera del traje. Las habían sacado. Quisieron recuperarlas. ¿Por qué? 

Tony veía al chico desde atrás, y curioso se acercó para ver un traje derruido. 

-¿Te robaron tu disfraz?   
-¡No es un disfraz! Es mi traje de superhéroe, el del Guerrero Dragón. O al menos lo era.   
-¿Superhéroe? Niño, debes estar bromeando.   
-No, estaba persiguiendo un camión de HYDRA cuando me emboscaron y terminaron por capturarme. 

Stark, sorprendido por lo que mencionaba el chico, pensó que estaba loco. Era muy joven, no podía ser un héroe. Al mismo tiempo nadie estaba tan loco como para enfrentarse a la mayor organización terrorista del planeta, exceptuando a la gente profesional como SHIELD o él mismo. 

-Creo que no entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo. 

Leo ya veía por dónde iba la conversación. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, el chico vio que por la espalda de Tony un agente de IMA se levantó, tomó un arma y le apuntaba al héroe. Rápidamente, con una advertencia, Leo hizo a un lado a Iron Man, justo en el momento en el que el agente disparó. Por poco el disparo no les dio. Ahora, accionando rápidamente, corrió contra el agente, se deslizó debajo de una mesa, tomó una de las armas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se la aventó en el rostro al agente. El arma le pegó directamente en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo, quedando inconsciente definitivamente. 

Tony, viendo claramente lo que pasó, quedó sorprendido por las habilidades del chico. Eso no se veía todos los días, debía admitirlo, pero aún así consideraba peligroso que alguien tan pequeño estuviera peleando con esta clase de villanos. Él sabía que era una gran influencia para el mundo, sabía cómo los niños se disfrazaban de él y jugaban en la calle, pero jamás se imaginó que uno en verdad entrenaría, haría un traje y peleara con HYDRA o IMA. ¿Era ese el legado que daba? ¿Niños irresponsables? No quería eso, ya había dado un terrible legado, y no iba a dar otro. 

-Regresa a casa niño, no te metas en estos asuntos. 

Leo ya estaba desesperado. Primero tuvo esa discusión con su papá y ahora la iba a tener contra uno por no decir el más grande héroe. 

-¿Ir a casa? ¿Hablas de México? ¿Por qué crees que decidí tomar esta vida? Mi país está mal, está sangrando. Hay narcotraficantes, asaltantes, corrupción, violencia, y eso no es todo, tus amigos de HYDRA también quieren un pedazo del pastel. Y mientras otros héroes combaten en otros lugares, no hay nadie peleando en mi país. 

Stark se detuvo. ¿HYDRA en México? ¿Desde cuándo ocurría eso? Debía investigar. Pero no podía dejar que el chico se encargara de ellos. Era muy peligroso. 

-No importa niño, HYDRA es la mayor organización terrorista del mundo. Alguien como tú no debería estar peleando contra ellos. Déjale el trabajo a los verdaderos héroes. 

Enfurecido, Leo quizo contestar, pero Tony tenía cierta razón en eso. Apenas llevaba una semana siendo el Guerrero Dragón y ya estaba peleando contra los villanos de las grandes ligas. Sabía que debía hacerlo porque nadie más lo iba a hacer pero, en verdad no estaba preparado. Fue suerte haber derrotado al Segador en aquél almacén, y mucha más suerte que Iron Man haya llegado a esa base secreta. Quizás no era un verdadero héroe como decía Tony. De todas formas, ¿cómo puede uno comparar la semana de experiencia del Guerrero Dragón con el año de Iron Man? 

Mientras Leo reflexionaba, Tony encontró lo que buscaba y lo tomó. Eran unos pequeños chips los que le habían robado, quién sabe para qué los iban a usar. Tony los guardó y volvió a dirigirse al chico. 

-Mi guardaespaldas no tardará en llegar. Él te regresará a tu casa.   
-Pero Stark… 

Fue tarde. Iron Man tomó vuelo y se perdió en el cielo, saliendo tan rápido como entró. Leo estaba furioso con Tony, pero a la vez sentía que tenía cierta razón. Puede que sí haya sido muy irresponsable de su parte pelear primero contra HYDRA, o al menos perseguir a los huachicoleros, que por cierto se preguntó dónde quedaron. Pero si no era él, ¿entonces quién?

La cuestión le pasó por su mente hasta que alguien llegó al lugar en una limosna. Era alto, con el pelo negro rizado y usaba un traje negro. Tenía una barba que cubría la parte inferior de su boca. 

-Niño, soy el guardaespaldas de Stark. Debemos irnos.   
-¿El guardaespaldas? - preguntó Leo haciendo memoria de lo que le dijo Iron Man.   
-Sé que suena mal. Tony me pidió que viniera por ti y te llevara a tu casa. Me llamo Harold Hogan, pero todos me llaman Happy. 

Leo no se sentía seguro de eso, pero de todas formas no tenía otra opción de regresar a Casas Grandes. Y por supuesto, debía llegar rápido. Quién sabe si ya habrían descubierto su ausencia, ojalá no. Leo tomó su traje arruinado y siguió a Happy al vehículo. 

El viaje no fue tan largo. Gracias a las ventajas de Stark Industries, así como el terrible sistema de fronteras mexicanos, pasaron rápidamente del otro lado de la frontera. Después de un rato en el vehículo, Happy dejó a Leo en Casas Grandes, donde por suerte pudo ver el camión en el que llegaron. Pero debía apresurarse, ya que sus compañeros ya estaban saliendo del lugar con dirección al camión. Leo se despidió de Happy, quien le parecía una persona muy agradable, y salió del vehículo. 

A escondidas, Leo caminó por varios arbustos cercanos, acercándose al grupo. Por suerte se unió al grupo justo al final de la fila, donde estaban Stacy y Martín. Estos dos, preocupados por la ausencia de su amigo, se alegraron mucho al verlo llegar de repente, aunque Stacy le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. 

-¡Auuu! ¿Y eso qué fue?   
-Por desaparecer por todo el día, por perseguir a HYDRA y por no contestar las llamadas.   
-Sí Leo, ¿por qué no contestabas? - preguntó Martín.   
-Es una larga historia. Se las cuento en el camino. 

Y así fue. En el camino a casa, Leo les contó todo a sus amigos, desde cómo HYDRA lo atrapó hasta cómo Iron Man inesperadamente lo rescató, así como la discusión que habían tenido. Leo se había deprimido un poco por aquella plática con Stark. Sus amigos, aunque empatizaban con Tony en el hecho de que una semana de ser héroe era muy poco para enfrentarse a villanos de esa talla, intentaron consolar a su amigo, diciéndole que debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo para poder hacer un buen trabajo de héroe en México. Leo se animó ligeramente con ello. 

Pero había otra preocupación en la cabeza de Leo. Su padre. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que escapó de la excursión para perseguir a HYDRA, quienes lo capturaron y estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que el milenario traje del Guerrero Dragón había sido destruido? ¿Qué tal si ya lo sabía? Leo pensó en eso todo el camino de regreso a Querétaro, sin saber qué hacer. 

Querétaro, México. 

Llegaron muy tarde a Querétaro, siendo ya altas horas de la noche. Todos bajaron del camión y se despidieron, para después ir a sus casas. Leo fue caminando a la suya, donde su padre lo esperaba. Aún no sabía qué hacer. Suponía que debía decir la verdad, y enfrentar las consecuencias. 

Al llegar a su casa, Hendrick no se encontraba en la sala, donde normalmente veía las noticias. Comenzó a buscar por los cuartos y terminó por ver que su papá estaba en su cuarto, observando el espejo, donde la figura de un hombre africano era visible. 

-Se encuentra sobre la cuerda floja. Por el momento, espere a que deliberemos su situación, para después dar el veredicto- dijo el africano, con una expresión de seriedad.   
-Eso haré consejero, gracias- le respondió Hendrick. El espejo, mágicamente, cambió de mostrar la imagen de alguien más, cual televisión, para mostrar el reflejo que los espejos debían mostrar. 

Hendrick se levantó de su cama y volteó a la puerta de su habitación, donde estaba su hijo parado. El dragón pasó de tener una cara de preocupación a tener una larga sonrisa. 

-¿Todo bien papá?   
-Sí, solo que últimamente han habido más problemas con el Consejo de costumbre- Hendrick caminó a la puerta y abrazó a su hijo, a lo que este respondió haciendo lo mismo. Después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo. - ¿Cómo te fue?   
-En sí bien pero… - Leo no tenía las fuerzas para decirle a su padre, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Hendrick notó que algo estaba mal con su hijo.   
-¿Está todo bien? 

Leo no pudo contestarle nada, pero, tímidamente, sacó el traje de su mochila, todo roto y ya inservible como protección o siquiera para proteger su identidad. De todas formas la identidad ya no importaba mucho. Ya toda HYDRA e IMA conocían su secreto. 

Hendrick se sorprendió al ver el traje en esas condiciones. Por un momento se alegró, al saber que sirvió que se lo haya dado a Leo, pero a la vez quedó confundido. ¿Quién tenía la capacidad de destruir el traje de esa forma? 

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió? - preguntó Hendrick directamente, sabiendo que algo muy malo había ocurrido.   
-Vi a los huachicoleros y los perseguí, pero fue una emboscada por parte de HYDRA para atraparme. Logré salir y escapar, pero el traje fue destruido y ahora saben mi identidad.   
-¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Hendrick, notablemente enfadado- ¡Leonardo! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿No conoces las repercusiones que tiene esto? ¿No sabes a cuánta gente has puesto en peligro? ¡Tu familia, tus amigos, a ti mismo e inclusive la comunidad mágica! ¡Es justo por esto que no quería que fueras el Guerrero Dragón en primer lugar!   
-Y tienes razón papá. Fui irresponsable, fui un tonto y fui el peor héroe. Yo pensaba que tenía la oportunidad de atraparlo, pero me equivoqué… - Leo pausó un momento, decepcionado por sus acciones. - Tenías razón. Jamás debí hacerme el héroe. Creo que será mejor si regreso a mi rutinaria y aburrida vida… 

Leo estaba retirándose del lugar, listo para regresar a su cuarto. Tony y su padre tenían razón. Era muy peligroso lo que hacía y honestamente no estaba listo para cumplir toda la responsabilidad de proteger a millones de personas. Pero unas palabras de su padre lo detuvieron. 

-Y creo que también por eso te dejé ser el Guerrero Dragón. Te pareces mucho a ella…   
-¿Ella? - preguntó Leo volteando su cabeza.   
-Tu madre. 

Hendrick dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose así a su hijo. 

-¿Por qué dices eso papá?   
-Ella también era igual de entusiasta cuando se trataba de luchar por lo correcto. Si hubieras visto lo emocionada que siempre estuvo cada vez que nos asignaban una misión. 

Sabía que se desviaban del tema principal pero, la verdad es que Leo no recordaba mucho de su madre. Sabía que tenía sangre indígena, y sabía que era una mujer linda por las fotos que le mostraba su papá así como las que podía ver en la casa. También recordaba las fotos que ponían en el altar de Día de Muertos, pero poco más. Leo pensó que podía preguntar un poco más de ella. 

-¿Qué pasó ese día? El día en que… 

Antes de que Leo pudiera terminar de articular y decir la oración, su padre lo interrumpió, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería saber. 

-Fue cuando aún vivíamos en Guanajuato. Tenías siete años de edad. Tu madre y yo fuimos asignados a perseguir y neutralizar una patrulla de Cazadores que salían de Michoacán con dirección a alguna parte de la Ciudad de México. Llevaban artefactos mágicos hechos por los purépechas hace cientos de años, probablemente para venderlos en el mercado negro de la magia. Tu madre y yo creímos que sería una sencilla misión, pero nos equivocamos. La patrulla no era cualquiera, sino que era todo un contingente liderado por el Cazador, el líder del Clan de los Cazadores de México. Cuando supimos quién lideraba el convoy, así como que también tenían bebés secuestrados para integrarlos en sus filas, le comenté a tu madre que era muy peligroso y que debíamos retirarnos. Pero tu madre, como siempre queriendo continuar la misión, dijo que si no hacíamos nada los Cazadores podrían no solo vender magia peligrosa a criminales internacionales, sino que también separarían familias. Tu madre me convenció como siempre, nunca supe cómo lo hacía.   
-Debió ser difícil seguirla siempre- le dijo Leo bromeando, intentando aligerar la tensión.   
-Lo era. En nuestra primer misión juntos, cuando teníamos 13 años, a pesar de mis advertencias, le reveló la existencia del mundo mágico a una pequeña comunidad de 50 personas por accidente. Por suerte pudimos borrarle la memoria. Pero ya nos estamos alejando del tema- dijo Hendrick, sintiéndose feliz de poder recordar esos momentos. - Ambos fuimos directo contra el convoy, pero no podíamos contra ellos. El Cazador terminó por amenazar con asesinar a los bebés si no nos retirábamos. Yo quería hacerles caso, pero tu madre nunca se dejó. Ella saltó directo al camión donde estaban los bebés y el Cazador. Ella lanzó su fuego entre los bebés y el Cazador, para que no pudiera hacerles daño. Me pidió que los salvara mientras ella se encargaba del Cazador. No tuve otra opción más que hacerle caso, por lo que tomé a los bebés y los llevé a un lugar seguro donde los pudiera dejar rápido para regresar con tu madre. Cuando volví al convoy, observé a tu madre peleando con un cazador pero no logré evitar lo que pasó después. El Cazador tomó su bastón y apuñaló a tu madre con él. No pude hacer nada, entré en shock. Me enfurecí tanto que juré asesinar a ese monstruo. Lo pude haber hecho de no haber sido que usaron una de las piezas purépechas para quitarme mis habilidades de cambiar de forma, haciendo que me quede como lo que soy ahora. Lo único que pude hacer fue recuperar el cuerpo de tu madre antes de que esos monstruos la… 

Hendrick no podía decir lo siguiente. Era tan horrible que no podía imaginar a la mujer que amaba pasando por eso. Lo que hacía el Clan después de asesinar a un dragón era desollarlo, quitarle toda la carne y dividir las escamas, los huesos y demás partes. Vendían todo o lo usaban ellos mismos. El cráneo, sin embargo, era lo más importante. Aquel que asesinara un dragón tenía el derecho de quedarse con su cráneo, y así usarlo como casco. Con ese casco se identificaban a todos los Cazadores, diferenciándolos así de los reclutas. 

-Está bien papá. No es tu culpa- le dijo Leo abrazando a su padre. Era difícil para ambos no tenerla con ellos.   
-Eres tan parecido a ella. Tan entusiastas, los dos peleando por cualquier indefenso, no solo criaturas mágicas, así como emocionados de ir al combate.   
-Pero tienes razón papá. Yo no sé casi nada de combate. ¿Cómo puedo esperar salvar a todo un país si no tengo experiencia? 

Hendrick recapacitó. Sabía que tenía que dejar a su hijo pelear, intentar conseguir el bien común, justo como si fuera su esposa. ¿Pero cómo podría? Leo no tenía experiencia, y las dos organizaciones terroristas más grandes del mundo iban detrás de él. ¿Qué podía hacer? 

-Entrenando. Está bien. Lo arruinaste, cometiste un gran error al seguir a los huachicoleros y meterte con ellos. No discutiremos si debías hacerlo o no, solo sabemos que cometiste tus errores. Ya no se pueden remediar, pero puedes evitar cometer más en el futuro.  
-Pero papá. Ya saben quién soy. Pueden venir por mi en cualquier momento.   
-Por eso te entrenaré yo. Tendremos un fuerte entrenamiento, pero te prepararé en lo básico para que puedas estar más preparado cuando esos matones lleguen acá.   
-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? 

Hendrick pensó. Tenía que ser un entrenamiento rápido. Por suerte, él tenía métodos mágicos que les podrían ayudar. 

-Entrenarás todas las noches, de 12 a 6, sin descanso. Sé que suena pesado pero, si quieres estar listo y pronto, no hay otra forma.   
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cuándo se supone que iré a dormir?   
-No necesitas dormir. Te daré una poción mágica que te quita el sueño. ¿Qué crees que tomo yo para andar despierto las 24 horas del día? 

Luego Hendrick pasó sus manos por los hombros de su hijo y le sonrió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. 

-Cometiste errores. Todos lo hacemos. Hasta yo. Pero un héroe no se define por los errores que comete, sino por su voluntad a levantarse cada vez que los hace. 

Con eso Leo sonrió. Tenía razón. Había dejado que su problema le llegara a la cabeza, olvidando lo que deseaba en un inicio: salvar México. A fin de cuentas, si no era él, ¿entonces quién? Sí, le había faltado preguntarse el cómo lo haría, pero al ser entrenado por su padre, podría resistir cualquier obstáculo y adversidad. El héroe abrazó a su padre fuertemente en señal de cariño, a lo que el dragón correspondió. 

-Bien, ahora cuéntame a detalle lo que sucedió hoy. 

Sótano, Casa de Leo, Querétaro. 

Aún no podía creer que su padre lo obligara a no dormir toda una semana. Él quería dormir, aunque siendo honestos, con la pócima que le daría su padre no sería necesario. Estaría activo las 24 horas del día sin problema alguno. 

La noche anterior, antes de ir a dormir, Leo le dijo absolutamente todo lo que pasó en su viaje, incluso la parte de Iron Man. Hendrick, aunque sorprendido, no estuvo muy feliz de la actuación de Stark. Podía llevar un año siendo un héroe, pero aún el dragón recordaba las viejas noticias donde hablaban de las armas que vendía Stark Industries. 

La semana iba a ser complicada. Después de ir a la escuela como un día normal y pasar la tarde haciendo trabajos y tareas, Leo fue al sótano donde tenían improvisado un pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento. Al llegar, su padre ya estaba ahí preparando unas últimas cosas. 

-Muy bien papá. Ya me tomé la poción. ¿Ahora qué sigue?   
-Perfecto, entonces supongo que podemos comenzar a hacer entrenamientos.   
-Solo una cosa. Sé que fuiste entrenado por un dragón tibetano, y sé que los asiáticos suelen tener estilos de entrenamientos muy locos. Dime qué el tuyo no será así.   
-¿Qué? ¡No! - le contestó su padre, riéndose un poco por la idea- es decir, sí tuve un entrenamiento a la oriental. Si hubieras visto mi primer día. Lo único que hice fue barrer el piso con mi cola y limpiar un retrete con mi lengua. Pero tranquilo, nuestro entrenamiento no será así. 

A pesar de estar horrorizado por el simple pensamiento de un entrenamiento así, el chico dio unos pasos al frente, entrando más al cuarto. 

-Eso me mantiene más tranquilo.   
-Solo hay una cosa antes de entrenar. Dame tu amuleto.   
-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Leo defensiva mente. Su amuleto era el que le daba poderes. Sin él sería más difícil realizar los ejercicios.   
-Necesitas aprender a depender de ti mismo. El collar aumenta tus capacidades,pero si tú no confías en las habilidades que ya tienes, ¿cómo podrás usarlas si están aumentadas? 

Su padre tenía un punto. Además, nunca sabía cuándo no tendría el amuleto a la mano. Le sería útil saber cómo combatir sin poderes. Leo se quitó el amuleto y se lo dio en la mano a su padre, quien lo guardó a un lado. 

-Muy bien. Podemos comenzar. 

Leo se arrepentía de todo. El entrenamiento fue muy pesado. Lo pusieron a superar todo lo que podía físicamente hacer, tanto de fuerza como de resistencia, así como de agilidad y velocidad. Jamás pensó que podía sudar o hacer tantas cosas como lo hizo. Comenzó a pensar que si cambiaba los ejercicios que le dio su padre por lavar el retrete con la lengua sería más feliz. Pero el entrenamiento iba a ser a la occidental suponía.

Pero no todo era malo. Tuvo un gran progreso ese día. Rompió absolutamente todos los récords que personalmente tenía de levantar cosas o de velocidad. Había mejorado bastante esas seis horas, y quién sabe cuánto podría mejorar los demás días. 

A pesar de ello, el resto de los días fueron igual de pesados, con la misma o inclusive mayor carga física que el primer día. La única diferencia es que cambiaron las actividades. La mitad del día la dedicaba a mantenerse en forma como ocurrió el primer día, pero el resto lo usaba para practicar sus técnicas de combate, así como consejos básicos para pelear. A pesar de que una semana es muy poco, para el viernes logró derribar a su padre. Obviamente no ganó el combate que tuvieron, pero había logrado algo que no pudo antes. 

Con ese entrenamiento, Leo se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. Puede que no estuviera listo, pero ya confiaba más en sus propias capacidades para combatir. Ahora que podía defenderse mejor sin usar sus poderes, podía pelear de mejor manera con ellos, y eso que su padre le dijo que había visto un buen progreso en él. 

Pero todo esto ocurría durante las noches, los días no solo iba a la escuela y hacía tarea, sino que también comenzó un proyecto especial. Como su traje estaba destruido, decidió hacer el suyo propio. Obviamente tomó sus libertades artísticas. Le tomó toda la semana hacerlo, y después del entrenamiento que tuvo el viernes con su papá, decidió que era un buen momento para mostrárselo. 

-¡Papá! ¡Mira!   
-¿Qué me querías mostrar, Leo? 

Leo sacó de un estuche un traje de algodón, igual de fuerte que aquel que solían usar los mexicas. La diferencia es que este tenía unas pequeñas fibras de acero, haciéndolo más fuerte, siendo estas cortesías de Bruno. 

El traje ya no era igual al anterior en cuanto al diseño, sino que era más peculiar. En lugar de parecer un dios mesoamericano, el traje era un híbrido entre un dragón europeo y Quetzalcóatl. La figura parecía la de un dragón europeo, y parecía tener escamas, así como también la cabeza se veía europea. Sin embargo, el cuello estaba rodeado de plumas, así como también los picos que suelen tener los dragones en la espalda y la cola fueron cambiados también por plumas. Aunque el traje no tenía una cola, ya que sería difícil de moverse si tuviera una. Los colores cambiaron, siendo en su mayoría de un color rojo, pero con las plumas de color verde y el pecho del dragón siendo color blanco hueso. También, el pecho estaba rodeado de un color verde más oscuro al del plumaje. 

Hendrick quedó impresionado por el traje, aunque una duda quedó en su cabeza. 

-Pensé que el Guerrero Dragón no era europeo.   
-Lo sé papá pero no quiero representar solo algo mesoamericano. El Guerrero Dragón pudo surgir en Teotihuacan, pero ahora regresa en México. Y creo que lo mejor para representar a México es la fusión cultural, osea tener tanto toques prehispánicos como europeos.   
-Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta. 

Leo sonrió por lo que su padre le dijo. Estaba muy feliz de ahora contar con todo su apoyo. Al fin iba a ser el héroe que México necesitaba. Estaba seguro de ello. 

San Francisco, Estados Unidos

Tony Stark, el multimillonario y playboy, estaba sentado en su silla sobre el piso más alto de la torre de su compañía, Stark Industries, de la ciudad de San Francisco. Esa no era la sede, sino que era solo una extensión de su compañía. Estaba ahí para arreglar varios asuntos en cuanto a su empresa. Desde que se convirtió en Iron Man y dejó de vender armas, su compañía se dedicó a hacer otra clase de electrónicos, pero no recibían los mismos ingresos que hacían antes. Los inversores estaban preocupados y anhelaban regresar a la producción armamentista, pero Stark estaba completamente decidido a no hacerlo. Sus días de ayudar a que el mundo fuera un lugar peor habían terminado. 

También su visita a San Francisco no era curiosidad. Había descubierto la ubicación de varias bases de HYDRA, bases que destruyó a lo largo de la semana. Estaba exhausto, pero sabía que aún había varias bases ahí afuera. 

Desde su encuentro con el niño mexicano Stark reflexionó mucho sobre sus acciones. Él pensaba que convertirse en Iron Man era la mejor forma de pagar por lo que hizo, pero viendo que jóvenes seguían su ejemplo e intentaban ser como él ya no estaba seguro. 

Después del encuentro, Tony tuvo una pequeña discusión con Happy. El guardaespaldas pensaba que Tony debió haber apoyado al héroe mexicano. A fin de cuentas, lo que Iron Man necesitaba más eran aliados para enfrentar a los grupos terroristas. El problema con Tony es que no reconocía que habían más héroes por el mundo. Stark pensaba que peleaba solo, cosa que era falsa. Sobretodo, al sentirse Tony tan mal por sus acciones pasadas, pensaba que todo el peso del mundo lo debía cargar él mismo. 

Mientras Tony reflexionaba sobre su mesa, su secretaria, Pepper Potts, entró a la oficina con una computadora. Tony, curioso, observó a su amiga dejar la computadora sobre el escritorio. Parecía ser un mapa de Estados Unidos y de México. 

-Tony, necesitas ver esto.   
-Ahora no tengo tiempo Pepper. Sigo pensando en mi plan para atacar las bases de HYDRA  
-Pues esto te interesa entonces. ¿De quién crees que se trata? 

Tony observó con mayor detenimiento la pantalla. Mostraba el signo de HYDRA, el cráneo con tentáculos, moverse hacia el interior del país latino, hacia un punto en el mapa que decía Querétaro, una ciudad de la que Stark jamás había oído. 

-¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó el héroe a Pepper.   
-Logramos detectar una serie de comunicaciones de HYDRA. Un escuadrón se dirige a México, a una ciudad llamada Querétaro.   
-Eso no es nada Pepper, ya todos sabemos que HYDRA hace tratos con narcotraficantes allá. Puedo encargarme de ellos otro día.   
-Tony, no es cualquier encuentro comercial. Es el Segador el que va en camino. Parece que persigue a un tal Guerrero Dragón. Va acompañado de un escuadrón de temerarios y armamento de vibranio. 

Eso ya era algo muy distinto que hizo que Stark quedara atónito. El niño estaba en peligro. ¿Qué podía tener para que uno de los agentes más importantes de HYDRA lo persiguiera? No importaba, las bases podían esperar. Debía detener al escuadrón y rápido. Quizás podría finalmente capturar a ese villano que tantas veces se le había escapado anteriormente. Tony se levantó de su silla y caminó a la puerta de su oficina. 

-Pepper, cancela mi cita de las ocho. Debo hacer un viaje a México… 

Lomas de Casa Blanca, Querétaro, México. 

A pesar de que Querétaro era una ciudad segura para los estándares de México, no significaba que no se diera crimen en la ciudad. La urbe tenía sus "zonas calientes". Una de ellas era Lomas de Casa Blanca, ubicada al sur de la ciudad. Los únicos problemas que tenía la colonia se relacionaban a las pandillas, pero esta vez no. Parece que se estaba dando un tiroteo en el barrio. 

Cuando Leo se enteró, gracias a su papá, aún estaba inseguro de ir. No quería cometer algún error y hacer que gente muriera por ello. Pero su papá, siempre con el oído abierto, intentó tranquilizarlo. 

-Recuerda que un héroe no se define por los errores que comete, sino por su voluntad de pelear por lo que es correcto. Lo harás bien, son solo unas pandillas callejeras. Además, es una buena práctica para cuando te enfrentes a los grupos más grandes. 

Y su papá tenía razón. Después de eso, Leo tomó su collar, así como se puso su traje. El traje aún tenía pegado por la espalda un cohete, faltándole unas alas para decorarlo. Pero ya tendría tiempo después para ello. Por ahora, lo que llevaba de su traje le serviría para esconder su identidad y combatir. 

Mientras Leo volaba, escuchaba a su padre hablarle por medio de un dispositivo de comunicación que colocó en su máscara. Le daba las indicaciones del lugar donde estaba la pandilla peleando. Cuando se acercó más, comenzó a escuchar los disparos. Comenzó a descender y se posó sobre uno de los edificios silenciosamente. Desde ahí podía ver que eran dos pandillas las que estaban combatiendo, ya habiendo varios heridos de ambos bandos. 

Leo debía actuar rápido para evitar que hubiera más derramamiento de sangre, por lo que decidió hacer una entrada para que dejaran de ponerse atención entre ellos y se la dieran a él. De todas formas, era inmune a las balas, por lo que no pasaría nada. 

Tomó varios pasos hacia atrás y después saltó del edificio, rodando por el suelo y parándose justo en medio de los dos bandos. Ambos cesaron el fuego al ver que un desconocido apareció desde arriba entre ellos. Las dos pandillas estaban confundidas, sin saber qué hacer. Pues era normal que alguien quedara atónito y en shock al ver que un hombre lagarto llegara de la nada. 

-Muy bien chicos. ¿Por qué tanto desastre aquí?  
-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó un hombre  
-Será mejor que se vayan deteniendo, o tendremos problemas.

Leo movió sus brazos, y de ellos salieron sus cuchillas. Parecía que se iba a acercar un combate. Qué bueno que las balas no lo dañaban.

Al sentirse amenazados, una pandilla comenzó a dispararle al extraño. Para su sorpresa, el extraño no había caído ni parecía que le afectaran las balas. Para colmo, el extraño comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Con más pánico, siguieron disparando, pero sin lograr nada. Para cuando dejaron de disparar era tarde, el enmascarado estaba ya demasiado cerca.

Leo, sin dudar, saltó sobre la barricada en la que estaba ese grupo, la cual era un coche, y comenzó a pegar a los que estaban ahí. Uno sacó una pistola al quedarse sin munición y sin tiempo para recargar su rifle. Leo, después de derribar a tres hombres, caminó lentamente sobre el que le disparaba, y usó su cuchilla para asestar una lección. El criminal creía que lo iba a matar, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Otra sorpresa se llevó al ver que su arma se partió por la mitad. Una patada terminó por derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras eso pasaba, un quinto hombre se levantaba del suelo y tomaba un fierro cercano, uno muy filoso. Gritó y corrió hacia el Guerrero Dragón, listo para asestar un fuerte golpe. Pero su rival fue más rápido. El Guerrero Dragón dio la vuelta y rápidamente tomó al criminal por la muñeca del brazo donde tenía el fierro. La apretó tan fuerte que hizo que el criminal soltara la barra y gritara de dolor. Luego, el héroe golpeó con su cabeza la frente del pandillero, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo quedó atónito al ver que un desconocido derrotaba al otro grupo sin problema alguno, por lo que decidieron escapar. Cuando Guerrero Dragón volteó, ya estaban huyendo por la mitad de la calle. Pero no dejaría que se escaparan. El héroe comenzó a volar y adelantó al grupo. Con eso, activó su aliento de fuego y quemó la esquina de la calle, bloqueando la ruta de escape que tenía la pandilla. Gracias a eso, sería sencillo derrotarlos.

La segunda pandilla no logró resistir. Cayeron fácilmente por los golpes del héroe. Sus propios disparos o golpes no pudieron contra él, por lo que la batalla ya estaba decidida. Con aproximadamente una docena de hombres armados tirados en el suelo, solo faltaba llamar a la policía para que los recogieran.

Cuando Leo intentó usar su comunicador para llamar al 911, su padre interrumpió la llamada, algo preocupado.

-¿Papá? ¿Todo bien?  
-No, puedo ver varios blancos acercándose a ti. Es...

Y la llamada se cortó. Parecía que había una fuerte interferencia. Leo sacó un espejo mágico para contactar a su padre que tenía guardado en caso de tener un problema. Cuando comenzó a usarlo, un disparo que venía del techo de una casa destruyó el espejo. El joven levantó la mirada para ver tres objetos verdes dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia él. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, por lo que rápidamente quedó sobre el suelo, sin poder moverse.

Los objetos, que tenían forma de balón, terminaron por tomar la forma de unos robots, los mismos que había visto el otro día en el almacén donde conoció al Segador. Los robots lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas, sin dejarle espacio para moverse. Mientras lo sujetaban lo levantaron, dándole la oportunidad de ver que una cara familiar se acercaba a él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, niño.  
-Segador…

El Segador, sin decir otra palabra, sujetó fuertemente los brazos de Leo. Uno de los robots, a quien Segador llamó como temerario, se acercó con un taladro que tenía como brazo. El taladro fácilmente comenzó a romper la cuchilla, comenzando a hacerla añicos, con varios pedazos cayendo al suelo. Terminaron por romper el arma, dejando solo restos de ella en el piso. Repitieron el mismo proceso en el otro brazo, teniendo así los mismo resultados.

Leo miraba atónito lo que acababan de hacer. Sus armas más fuertes habían quedado destruidas, hechas pequeños trozos. No podía creer que lo habían hecho, menos saber cómo fue que lo hicieron.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de encontrarles buen uso- le dijo el Segador sádicamente mientras recogía los pedazos que habían quedado en el suelo.- ¿Te gusta? Es un taladro de vibranio, un pedido especial de Strucker.  
-Tú y tu jefe pagarán por esto.   
-Como desees. Destrúyanlo- les ordenó Segador a los temerarios, mientras este se daba la vuelta con los restos de las cuchillas. 

Los robots no tardaron en lanzar al héroe contra un vehículo estacionado en el lugar. Leo golpeó fuertemente este, dejando una seria abolladura ahí. Uno de los robots se acercó con su taladro, listo para penetrar al Guerrero Dragón con él. Leo logró reaccionar rápido, agachándose e intentando escapar arrastrándose debajo del vehículo. Por desgracia para él, otro de los tres temerarios levantó el coche sin mucho esfuerzo, para después lanzarlo lejos. El tercero de los temerarios se inclinó sobre Leo, usando un truco que le pareció muy peculiar: una ráfaga de fuego proveniente de su boca. Por suerte, el Guerrero Dragón era inmune al fuego. 

-Yo soy inmune al fuego, ¿y tú? 

Guerrero Dragón activó su lanzallamas, sacando una llama más fuerte y larga que la de su contrincante mecánico. El fuego fue suficiente para derretir la cabeza del robot, acabando con sus circuitos y haciendo que terminara por caer. Leo se levantó rápidamente, listo para enfrentarse a los otros dos temerarios. Mientras tanto, Segador estaba subiendo a un helicóptero a dos calles de distancia, listo para irse con los fragmentos del arma.

Ahora solo quedaban dos robots, uno que tenía un taladro de vibranio y otro que aún no sabía bien qué hacía además de tener una gran fuerza. Leo se preparó para combatir, cuando una figura que había conocido antes apareció por detrás de los robots.

-¿Hay espacio para alguien más?- preguntó Iron Man, quien apuntó su palma contra uno de los robots.

Iron Man usó sus repulsores para dispararles a las máquinas, siendo estos ataques inútiles gracias a que tenían un escudo reflector. Como respuesta, uno de los temerarios lanzó cinco misiles contra el millonario, mientras el otro caminó contra el Guerrero Dragón. Iron Man comenzó a volar, intentando evadir los misiles.

-Llegas tarde Stark- comentó Leo mientras lanzaba fuego contra el robot que lo perseguía.  
-Será mejor que te vayas niño. Esto es muy peligroso- le respondió Tony aún volando. Uno de los misiles que lo seguía chocó contra un poste de luz. El poste cayó entre el Guerrero Dragón y el robot que lo seguía, haciendo que la distancia entre estos dos se alargara.  
-¿Y dejar que estos terroristas hagan de las suyas en mi país? No lo creo Stark. No dejaré que el Segador se salga con la suya.  
-¿Dónde está el Segador?- preguntó Tony distrayéndose un momento. Al distraerse, los misiles que lo perseguían impactaron contra él, haciendo que cayera sobre un vehículo. El temerario que le disparó en primer lugar se acercó a Iron Man y lo levantó, para después intentar partirlo a la mitad.

Leo notó la situación y sabía que, a pesar de las diferencias que podía tener con Iron Man, debía salvarlo. Por ello tomó el poste que se había caído y golpeó con él fuertemente al temerario que lo estaba persiguiendo. Con eso hecho, corrió contra el robot que tenía a Tony para meterle agresivamente el poste en el cuello. El robot comenzó a sacar chispas del espacio donde lo dañaron, y finalmente dejar de funcionar, cayendo al suelo inmóvil y soltando a Iron Man. Guerrero Dragón se acercó al héroe que salvó para ayudarle a levantarse, gesto que Stark aceptó.

-Ya van dos- le bromeó Leo.  
-Veo que en verdad deseas pelear.  
-Es mi país. Soy el único que puede pelear por él.  
-Bien. ¿Buscas al Segador? JARVIS detectó un helicópeto que va con dirección al norte. Lleva prisa. Debe ser él.

Ahora Tony sabía que no podía detener al niño, porque buscaba el bien para su propio país, uno que debía admitir que, por lo que pasaban en las noticias, no parecía ser un lindo lugar. No podía detener al niño aunque quisiera. De todas formas, por lo que había visto, sabía algo de defensa personal.

-Gracias. Segador es mio. Encárgate del robot. Debe tener algo de tu propiedad como el Segador tiene algo mío- le respondió Leo. Debía recuperar los fragmentos de su cuchilla. No quería ni imaginarse lo que HYDRA sería capaz de hacer con ellos.

El robot se levantó del golpe que le había dado Leo anteriormente, preparando su taladro para aniquilar finalmente a los objetivos que le habían asignado. Pero los héroes se dieron unas últimas palabras antes de dividirse las tareas.

-Ten cuidado niño.- le dijo Stark mientras analizaba el robot que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Leo sonrió ante el comentario de Stark y, antes de comenzar a volar, le contestó.

-Por favor, llámame Leo.

Con eso comenzó a elevarse y tomó vuelo con dirección al norte mientras Iron Man se encargaba del último robot en pie.

Mientras tanto, el Segador estaba sentado en el helicóptero revisando la pequeña maleta donde había colocado los fragmentos de la cuchilla. Su cara era inexpresiva, pero estaba feliz de haber finalmente cumplido su objetivo. El niño no debió haber sobrevivido a sus temerarios y ahora HYDRA tendría un ejército barato e indestructible. Los deseos de Cráneo Rojo, el líder original de HYDRA, se harían finalmente realidad. Qué pena que sus pensamientos duraran tan poco.

Un golpe se escuchó en el helicóptero, uno que no era natural. El Segador miró el suelo del helicóptero, el lugar de donde salió el sonido. Después notó que unas manos rojas se posaron sobre la ventana de la puerta, para finalmente mostrar a alguien vestido de dragón. Era el Guerrero Dragón, listo para vengarse. De alguna forma destruyó a los temerarios y ahora iba a reclamar lo que era suyo. Segador cambió su cara por una de odio.

Con un golpe, Leo rompió la ventana del helicóptero y entró con un salto, puños listos para el combate. El Segador estaba igual de listo, con la maleta detrás de él y con su guadaña ya desplegada. Segador intentó partir por la mitad al héroe, fallando cuando este saltó. Con el salto, el Guerrero Dragón pateó al Segador en su cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con la puerta contraria. La puerta se cayó, así como la maleta. El villano hubiera sufrido el mismo destino de no haber sido porque se logró sujetar del vehículo. Volteó su mirada abajo, observando cómo la maleta y la puerta caían sobre un terreno semidesértico. Oficialmente el niño había jugado lo suficiente con él.

Con su sola mano el Segador fue capaz de levantarse e intentó asestar otro golpe con su guadaña al Guerrero Dragón. Leo sujetó el arma con sus dos manos, pero al hacer esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta al Segador de golpearlo en la cara. El golpe dejó a Leo contra los controles del helicóptero. Con un golpe final de su arma intentó acabar con el Guerrero Dragón, pero este logró mover ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que la guadaña rozara milimétricamente su cabeza e impactara contra los controles de vuelo. Al hacer esto, el helicóptero dejó de responder y comenzó a descender bruscamente.

Segador estaba furioso por todos los problemas que le había causado el joven mexicano. Con todo el odio acumulado tomó al Guerrero Dragón de su traje y lo aventó contra la puerta abierta del helicóptero. Leo intentó sujetarse a pesar de que definitivamente podría sobrevivir la caída porque debía seguir combatiendo al agente de HYDRA. No debió hacerlo. Segador pisó las manos con las que el héroe se sujetaba del vehículo y levantó su guadaña, lista para partir su jet-pack y posteriormente dejarlo caer finalmente.

-Adiós, Guerrero Dragón.

El villano ya estaba bajando la guadaña cuando Leo reaccionó con una de las pocas cartas que le quedaban. Con un fuerte impulso, movió sus piernas al helicóptero, y después dio un segundo impulso para caer de él. El impulso fue los suficientemente fuerte como para permitir que cayera del avión. Gracias también a él, el Segador terminó por tropezar y casi volver a caer al suelo. Ahora fue con su guadaña con la que se sujetó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El helicóptero se estrelló unos segundos después en un aterrizaje que pocos consideran posible de sobrevivir. 

Mientras tanto, el Guerrero Dragón logró aterrizar con seguridad gracias a su jet-pack. Vio cómo el helicóptero se estrelló a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de él. El chico volteó a ver los restos del helicóptero, deseoso de ir a revisar dónde estaba el Segador. Pero debía ir primero por sus piezas. Corriendo fue varios metros detrás de él donde se suponía que debía estar la maleta y la puerta. A primera vista no lo encontró, pero después de fijarse bien, encontró la maleta y los fragmentos desperdigados por la tierra debajo de la puerta. Estaba tan aliviado de saber que finalmente encontró los fragmentos. Ahora debía encontrar al Segador y arrestarlo de una vez por todas. Pero cuando regresó, no había nadie en el helicóptero. Solo quedaban restos de lo que fue una batalla que puede haber definido el futuro de la humanidad.

Almacén de IMA, Nueva York, Estados Unidos

El Segador estaba parado enfrente de MODOC, estando este furioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Una pieza de metal sumamente valiosa había sido destruida y solo quedaban fragmentos de ella. Fragmentos de los cuales el Guerrero Dragón contaba con casi todos, dejando a IMA e HYDRA solo uno para realizar experimentos. Una cantidad sumamente mínima para cumplir la orden de Strucker.

-¿Se puede hacer algo con ella?- le preguntó el Segador a MODOC mientras los dos observaban el pequeño fragmento azul que tenían sobre una mesa.  
-La muestra es demasiado pequeña como para realizar una duplicación exitosa.- respondió MODOC, pero después se le ocurrió algo.- Sin embargo, con los suficientes estudios, IMA podrá crear un arma con ella. Un arma que pueda rastrear los demás fragmentos.

Tal vez había fracasado, pero esa era la ventaja de trabajar con los criminales más inteligentes del mundo: siempre tenían segundos planes.

Y eso fue suficiente para regresarle la sonrisa sádica al Segador.

Casa de Leo, Querétaro, México

Había pasado otra semana desde la pelea con el Segador y el encuentro con Iron Man en Querétaro. Después de que Leo no encontrara al Segador, regresó a buscar a Tony, quien ya había derrotado al último temerario hace tiempo. Iron Man regresó a Estados Unidos para seguir siendo el héroe que era. El chico había intentado manifestar sus deseos de ayuda al héroe para combatir a HYDRA, pero Tony se negó. Creía que era su lucha pelear contra aquellos que robaban su tecnología y debía hacerlo solo. Ese sentimiento no se iría de él hasta que, cuatro años después, ocurriera la fuga. 

Leo regresó a su casa donde su padre estaba preocupado toda la noche, pero aliviado por saber que su hijo estaba bien. Después le comentó todo lo que pasó esa noche. Cuando escuchó lo de las cuchillas, Hendrick le pidió a su hijo que se las entregara, ya que tenía una idea para ellas. Había pasado una semana y Leo aún no sabía de qué sorpresa hablaba su papá, pero estaba ansioso.

Toda la semana, por otro lado, continuó con su entrenamiento, decidido a convertirse en el héroe que México necesitaba.

Pero la mañana del sábado hubo algo inesperado. El cartero dejó una caja enorme a nombre de Leonardo. Él no esperaba ningún paquete, ya que no había pedido nada por línea. Quizás fue una broma de su amigo Bruno, quien solía pedir muchas cosas en línea. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó Leo al leer una nota que venía con el paquete.

Para Leonardo.

Espero que este regalo te ayude en tu búsqueda por conseguir un país mejor.

Atte: Anthony Edward Stark

Leo no esperaba un paquete de Iron Man. ¿Qué sería? Solo podía averiguarlo abriendo la caja. Después de usar un cúter y abrir la caja de cartón, se emocionó demasiado al ver lo que había dentro.

-¡Papá! ¡Debes ver esto!

El Guerrero Dragón finalmente tenía una armadura hecha a su medida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto recuerden difundir la obra, comprtirla, comentarlo. Siempre me ayudan con esas pequeñas acciones. Recuerden que busco a alguien con mayor experiencia en el inglés que yo que me pueda ayudar a traducir esta obra a ese idioma.


End file.
